Rise from the Ashes
by Opa12
Summary: What happens after the events in Coda. *SPOILERS* Beth Greene is alive. Morgan finds Beth and helps her recover. Beth Greene no longer knows who she is, but that doesn't stop the others from trying to help her to recover completely, especially Daryl Dixon. This is based off of the theories on Tumblr: Beth Greene Delusional Society Rated: T (for now) Could move to M later.
1. Chapter 1

_***AN***__ Wow it's been a long time since I've written anything on here. WOW! So much has changed in my life. I got my Master's Degree and I'm a full time teacher. But writing still is a passion of mine and I'm still currently writing my trilogy of books. Hopefully the ones that will be published in the future. For now, this type of writing is just fun! So please follow. I do have a Tumblr account; my name is: _**stydiaeverafter**_ which is also linked on my profile page. I want to start fresh with my writing on here and my ships have changed. As much as I love Delena, I don't truly want to write for them anymore. Their story has gotten dull in my heart. Blair and Chuck will also be a love of mine, but to me, their story got the happy ending and I want to leave it at that. Other stories I wrote may continue, but not right now. Now I want to write stories about Beth and Daryl (The Walking Dead), Stydia (Teen Wolf), and Captain Swan (Once Upon a Time). So if you're interested in any of those, please stay tuned!_

_Now back to **Rise from the Ashes**. This was just something I drabbled up on Tumblr one day. I'm a part of the _**Beth Greene Delusional Society**_ on that site. I am a member because in my heart of hearts, I do NOT believe that Beth Greene is dead. Yes, it was a fatal gunshot wound, but we have many theories as to why I don't think that was her demise. It might seem farfetched and that's fine if you believe that, but I'm holding out faith. I'm holding out faith and hope in the way Beth always did. Her story wasn't over in my opinion. Yes, it's The Walking Dead and people die ALL THE TIME…I get that, I do. But this was different. Coda was filmed in such a weird way. Her going after Dawn made no sense to me. The reunion was a slap in all of our faces, especially us Bethyl fans. She came too far to just randomly shot down. Besides everyone is still acting weird and the promos for February are just plain strange as well. ANYWAYS, instead of rambling here (you can find my ramblings on my tumblr blog), I'll get to the story. This is what I want to happen when the season returns. I love Beth and Daryl and I think the relationship between them is so beautiful. So stick with me! I already wrote three chapters so I'll be updating them one after another. This story is based off of theories my group has come up with! {**Beth Greene Delusional Society**}_

_Here we go. Chapter one of Rise from the Ashes. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>CH 1<em>. Rise from the Ashes

Morgan looked though the trees; they finally made it. He could hear their voices. He could hear the sheriff's voice more importantly.

It had been weeks and weeks of following sheriff Rick Grimes. The reason it had taken so long to reveal himself to the group was because of her.

It had also been weeks since he had found her.

He remembered it as though it were yesterday. He was walking past a small church. He found Rick's note and smiled softly…he knew he was on a great mission. It had been a while since he had seen the good sheriff last. It was also a while since he was out of his right mind.

Morgan couldn't explain his insanity but losing not only his wife but also his son, had finally thrown him over the edge. He couldn't help but blame himself for everything. He didn't trust himself to be in the company of others. He was still so angry with Mr. Grimes. The message wasn't received even though he had said the radio kept cutting out.

Morgan had saved his life and how did he repay him….

But he was finally done with feeling hatred inside as well as grief. He was on a new mission. Messages in his crazy mind told him this was the right path to take; that there was something, or someone he was meant to find…that this person would have a huge imprint on the dark world. It would be the light in a dark tunnel.

He kept Rick's message in his pocket and exited he chapel. He walked through the trees when he heard moaning. He grabbed a knife, not about to hesitate…he learned his lesson the hard way.

Morgan looked under the trees and narrowed his eyes. There was a pile of rocks on a dirt mound. He walked closer and saw a wooden cross. Someone was buried there. He did his cross quietly and kept walking on. That's when he heard a moaning again. His body stilled. It was faint but he could hear it. Something inside him told him that something was strange about this.

The rocks started moving, as the moaning got louder. He didn't move. After a few moments the rocks began trickling down from the pile. Slowly he walked over to the burial site and began to move the rocks.

Then through the pile, a hand shot out and slowly the fingers twitched. It had to be a walker. There was no other explanation. He wasn't about to let it live. It could hurt someone else. He kept moving the rocks until he saw blonde hair. The body was wrapped in a sheet, but a strand of hair was escaping it. He frowned and moved away from the sheet.

That's when Morgan heard a voice; a word distorted but clearly said…"H-h-h-h-e-e-l-p."

Walkers couldn't form words. He rushed back over and slowly moved the sheet; his knife raised in his other hand. When he moved the sheet he gasped. It was a young blonde girl with multiple gash marks on her face. Her blonde hair was stained of blood. Only one other person he stumbled upon had looked this bad…

Rick Grimes.

Now waiting to meet the group he looked over at Mary. He gave her a name, because she had no recollection of who she was. She also couldn't form words. He had helped her recover medically with supplies he found at the church. There had been many bags, and a wheel chair as if someone from the group had recently been hurt. There were bags of supplies in the chapel.

Thank God.

He thought she looked like a Mary. She seemed pure and beautiful. She was sweet but very withdrawn. As though a light had been turned off inside of her. But she trusted him. They had been companions on the road for over a month. Her recovery was still in progress but she was able to walk again slowly.

He had been surprised the first time she killed a walker. She screamed in a moaning way, (he had to tell her about the world now) and then she was able to stab it with a knife. Without hesitation. It was almost based on instinct.

As he looked over at her, she didn't show fear but slight anxiety.

"It's alright Mary, remember what I told you?"

She looked at him and nodded very slowly. Her hair was hanging down in messy curls. It had dirt in it again. She had cleaned off after he had found her, but being back on the road had made the dirt reappear. He had found her a long black shirt, but she insisted on still wearing a black vest she was buried in with angel wings on the back. It was dirty, but she didn't seem to mind. She looked innocent in a tough way.

She no longer had to wear the big white bandage on her head. He was just thankful the bullet had made its way out of the wound. He still couldn't believe she had survived the shot…but he supposed that miracles could still happen. He wasn't a doctor in the slightest, but he had read medical books over the journey and healed many wounds including Rick Grimes attack.

Maybe he wasn't meant to understand why she survived. She could barely speak, finally walk, and had no memory of her past whatsoever, but she made it. He knew this girl was strong. He realized this had been the person he was waiting to find.

That's another reason he named her Mary. She reminded him of the Virgin Mary.

There was just something so strange about what had happened. He still couldn't believe that her group had left this young girl still alive. Perhaps they had to hurry and didn't see if she was truly dead. Yes, a gunshot wound to the head was fatal, but sometimes, rare but slight, people could survive it. And Mary had. He also found it strange that his life seemed to be webbed to Rick Grimes.

He knew that Rick was a good guy and would be accepting of the two of them. He just had to talk to Rick alone and make him realize that he was better…for he most part. He knew the dark haired woman wouldn't be so welcoming. So talking to the sheriff alone made the most sense.

He looked back at Mary and sighed, he hoped this was a good idea. He knew that the two of them couldn't survive alone any longer. There were too many walkers and she was still recovering. But he was now very protective of Mary. She was his family now and he couldn't help but think of her as his daughter in a way.

He held out a hand towards her, "Are you ready?" She hesitated as she always did, but finally slid her hand in his.

Slowly they made their way to Rick Grimes through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

_***AN***__ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story will be broken down in different character's POV's. However, once we get more into it, it will mainly be Beth and Daryl's POV. _

_Also, I've done some research, and people have been known to survive gunshot wounds to the head. In fact, I know someone that has survived. It's truly sad though…because this person had to learn to walk and talk again. It took them a few years but they are returning to the person they once had been. Remember this is fiction though, so even if it doesn't make sense, it's make-believe. However, a show about zombies…well, I'm hoping that they'll bring her back. And not so much bring her back, but have planned to have her come back since the beginning. I believe that Morgan will find her. So we will see. Please review! Xo. Happy Reading. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>CH 2. Rise from the Ashes<p>

Rick was tired…way too tired. His family was broken, yes all together, but broken. Why? Because a certain spirit of life was gone. One of their own.

Things hadn't been the same since Beth Greene died.

He knew what he was doing now, torturing himself and he knew Daryl was as well but for different reasons he suspected. If only they had followed his plan to go in as quiet as possible. Yes there would've been bloodshed like Tyrese assumed but Beth probably would still be alive. If only he would've held her back. Never in his wildest imagine would little Beth Greene attack another person as she did with Dawn. He never saw that coming. But as Daryl stated, she wasn't the girl she once was on the farm. She had changed. She was stronger.

If only he would've been stronger. The leader he once was, was falling apart. He felt his humanity leaving his body more and more everyday. It started with Shane and then Lori. Hershel had been the final straw. It all felt like a nightmare now…the Governor, Andrea, Bob, Dale.

Now Beth.

They were lucky to even retrieve Carol with minor wounds and a concussion. The doctors and cops felt sorry for them after what had happened with Dawn. So they gave them medical supplies for months. Carol was getting better everyday, but she had changed as well.

He sometimes was scared that she'd turn to killing again…but they had all lost a sense of whom they were. He was anything but innocence so judging others was out of the question.

He looked around the small campfire and the faces still left with them. Carl was poking the fire with a large stick. It was hard to see the boy he once knew. The others were sleeping. Abraham was there sulking as usual and these days he was definitely bitter especially now that they had no plan or direction. Glenn was trying to cheer the group up the best he could so he suggested a supply run.

Maggie and Daryl had gone along as well. He was worried about them more than the others. Maggie he could understand; it was her sister for God's sake. First Hershel, now Beth.

It seemed too much. It was too much. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt like he was losing his mind.

But Daryl. Daryl.

He didn't realize that Daryl and Beth had gotten so close. Daryl was the one that had wrapped her body and left the signature vest behind. He hadn't spoken much since the incident and Rick didn't know if his brother would ever be the same. Since he had reunited back to Daryl, he had seemed changed in a way…less hostile and intense but rational even. Now the man was an empty shell, who left quietly to hunt and then would sit and stare at the trees for hours.

He carried Beth's knife in his belt and would hold it in his hands. If Rick didn't know any better he would've thought that Daryl had had feelings for her. But he wasn't going to pry.

Her funeral had been so rushed. Walkers had been coming from every direction now swamping the church. They quickly wrapped her up and Gabriel said a kick hymn and then that was that. They didn't look back, but Daryl had sat there longer than the rest. He was worried about Daryl and Maggie. He didn't know what to do anymore….

"Dad?"

Rick looked over at his son. He couldn't believe how much he'd grown. "Yes?"

Carl frowned, "What are we supposed to do now? What's next for us?"

Rick looked over at Abraham, "Alexandria then? It could be the safe haven we're searching for."

Abraham grunted, "What safe haven? There's no such thing anymore…."

"We cannot just give up; I refuse to let that be an option. We've all been through so much."

The man across from him just narrowed his eyes at the flames.

Rick shook his head. What his family needed was a miracle. At that precise moment he heard a twig crack from the dark forest. Quickly he, Carl and Abraham jumped up.

"Should I wake up Michonne?" Carl asked quietly as he looked down over at Michonne.

Rick put a finger to his lips and shook his head no. He pulled out his knife and made his way towards the trees.

He heard the footsteps and all three men were ready to take as many walkers as they could. However the dark was not in their favor and Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn were still gone…the others sleeping.

Suddenly a figure walked out of the darkness.

Rick was about to attack when he heard a familiar voice, "Rick, Rick Grimes…"

Rick frowned, "Who is it?" When the voice faltered, Rick demanded, "Tell me!"

"It's Morgan…" The light from the moonlight shone upon his face. It truly was Morgan. However the last time he'd seen Morgan, he'd attacked and was borderline insane.

"Morgan," Rick looked for any others and didn't see any. "How did you find us?"

The man shrugged, "Long story." He looked over at Carl, "hello son. Good to see you again."

Carl looked at his dad but nodded in acknowledgment.

"How long have you been following us?"

Morgan held up one and then two fingers, "About a month or two…give or take. I've been on the road again for a while now. Trying to find life. That's when I saw your message, no sanctuary… And then the message in the church."

Rick opened his mouth, but Morgan held up a hand, "I'm better now. I promise. I'm no danger to your group. I just wanted to find you again. I needed…well, some time and that's what I got."

Rick was anxious about letting the man join him again, but he wasn't about to let him go on his own. Not after everything Morgan had been through.

"Alright, you can join us. But seriously…you cannot be a danger to my family. If you try to cause any harm, well, it won't be a good thing."

"I promise you. I'm just trying to find a civilization out there…one we can call home."

Rick looked over at Abraham, "we're trying." He turned to look at the forest again, "So you say you're alone then?"

Morgan looked quietly behind him, "Well you see, I was alone. Clearly alone after my run in with you and your lot… But when I got to the chapel, I joined another. I've been with her for a very long time now."

"And that person is…?"

"She's here," Morgan said, "but I need to tell you she was gravely injured when I found her. So bad I didn't think she'd survive a night. It's a miracle really. She doesn't speak much and can now walk again. But she has no idea who she is or her background. She's not a danger though. Just a young girl."

Rick frowned, for down reason the hairs on his arm started to rise and he got the chills. "Okay, let's meet her. We won't hurt her. You can trust us."

Morgan nodded, then looked behind him, "Mary it's okay. You can come out. It's safe I promise."

Slowly a small figure came out of the darkness.

A figure named Beth Greene.


	3. Chapter 3

_***AN***__ Now it's really starting to get good! The updates will from this point go more slowly. I had written those before I posted them on FanFic. Please enjoy and review! I really like this chapter. It's so great getting inside poor Beth's head. Can you imagine not remembering anything of your previous life? Except for one man...:)_

_Happy Readings. xoxo_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>CH 3. Rise from the Ashes<p>

She didn't know who she was. She had no recollection of her life before. All she knew what the world was now, because Morgan told her all about it.

It made her sad, but she didn't express her feelings. She didn't feel much of anything.

She looked in the mirror the day Morgan took the bandages off. She remembered thinking that she was pretty in her own way; but it didn't matter. Being pretty had no role in such a dark world.

The first time she had killed the undead she was surprised by her own strength. She hadn't even thought twice about it.

She had looked over at Morgan and he had been speechless, but proud nonetheless. She was young and innocent looking, but she wouldn't let the creatures consume her and that had shocked Morgan.

She didn't know where that inner strength had come from. On their journey to find a man named Rick Grimes, she had found a bow and arrow. She immediately took a liking to it. She was actually quite good at shooting. Maybe she was good at that prior to the accident…not that she remembered.

After a few weeks, Morgan had asked her what she wanted to be called. She had shrugged. He said that it had been a miracle she was alive especially after a wound of that degree. He wasn't too religious but he thought Mary was a good fit. She didn't feel like a Mary, but she didn't object. The man saved her life, he could call her whatever he wanted.

She wondered if she had been with others before. It didn't matter. They thought she was dead. She vaguely remembered moaning and digging her way out beneath the rocks and dirt. The people, her people, had buried her alive. So they no longer mattered in her mind. Morgan. He mattered. He was the one person she could count on. He was like a father figure of a kind. Except he seemed sad. Mary knew he had once had a son and a wife, but like others, they were gone now too. Maybe it was a blessing from heartache that she didn't remember hers.

However sometimes when she went to sleep, she dreamed of a man. A man that had long dark hair and was very grungy. His weapon was always a crossbow. And they were walking through a forest. She couldn't clearly see an image of his face, but she could she his eye making his way through the long hair. She did remember something from the dream though: a black vest with Angel wings. It was the same one she had been buried in. So she knew this man existed.

But he was gone now. They all were.

Mary hadn't known who Rick Grimes was, but Morgan had been hell bent on finding this man.

He kept finding clues as to where Rick was. Apparently Morgan had saved his life too, and Rick had saved his in a way as well. He was a sheriff and a leader. Maybe he could help them.

Except she didn't know if she wanted to be with a ton of people. She couldn't walk fast, her speech was terrible and she couldn't even form words without sweating slightly. Everything was hard. People wouldn't want her around; she would hold them back. Of course she didn't tell Morgan of this…how could she? He was too excited to see his old friend again.

They had finally made it after about a month…give or take. She waited in the trees as he spoke to Rick Grimes. He sounded nice but he was definitely guarded like he no longer trusted Morgan. Had the world changed him that much?

Finally Morgan called for her to come out of hiding. She didn't want to. She knew this would come up…she wasn't ready….

As she slowly made her way out, she finally saw Rick Grimes. He had a big beard, a beat up looking shirt and dark narrowed eyes. Something about him scared her. He didn't seem like a sheriff at all.

He was with a teenage looking boy and a man with a red mustache.

All three of the men looked her up and down. The young boy gasped and grabbed Rick on the shoulder. Rick took a step back and looked at her more intently.

Finally he spoke, "It can't be…oh my God."

"Dad," the boy said, "How? How is that possible? You said-"

"It isn't," Rick stated as he shook his head back and forth. He took a step forward, and slowly but surely said, "Beth…."

Mary looked at Morgan and stepped behind him. Morgan looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head no.

Morgan looked at Rick, "We don't know a Beth. This here is Mary."

"No," Rick said, "That is Beth. Beth Greene." He walked up to her, "Beth, don't you remember us?"

She shook her head no and started shaking.

"I told you Rick, she has no idea who you are. She doesn't even know who she is."

"How could she survive a gun shot like that?" The boy asked.

"Carl…" Rick said slowly.

Carl shook his head, "No seriously. I don't get this." His voice started rising. "You told us she was dead!"

"I believed she was! We didn't have time...the walkers were coming. We had to hurry. I didn't feel a pulse…I checked…I checked, I swear to God I did!"

The man with the mustache nodded, "He's right Carl. We ran out of time. We barely made it out alive."

"This isn't something you can easily dismiss. This is Beth! She is alive. And we left her for dead! Maggie…Daryl, they're going to freak out! I'm freaking out. This isn't okay dad."

"Carl just stop it for a second! Just stop it." Rick yelled. "I'm trying to figure this out."

Morgan sighed and put a hand up slowly, "So she was in your group before than?"

"Yes, we stayed at her farm with her family. Her sister Maggie is still with us…her father unfortunately was taken from us. Hershel Greene. We lived in an abandoned prison for some time as well. We were safe there." Rick looked at Morgan, "All that time I wanted to find you. I was thinking about it and then…."

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"It was overthrown by a man known as The Governor. Horrible person..that's how Hershel, her father, was taken from us. He was murdered."

"By a human? Not a biter?"

Rick nodded. Beth started breathing heavily trying to remember but failed to do so. She had hoped that good people existed, but it was clear that they no longer lived.

"Afterwards we were all split up. She was with Daryl, Daryl Dixon, for some time. He'd have to explain what went on during that time together. Because when I found him you had been taken already." He looked over at her and pointed at her clothes, "That's his vest…Daryl's…we buried…" Rick seemed unable to finish the sentence and kicked his foot in the dirt.

Her heart stopped. Daryl must be the man that she dreamed about unless she was wrong.

Rick continued, "We then traced you back to Grady Hospital and came to rescue you."

"Let me guess," Morgan said, "That's where you lost her?"

Rick closed his eyes as if in pain. "Yes…a woman named Dawn who had a bad reputation. She made a terrible deal concerning a boy one Beth had made friends with, Noah, and then Beth, you stabbed her with scissors. You acted so quickly that we didn't have time to stop you. And immediately she shot you. Right in the head."

"We thought you were dead," Carl said sadly. "You were shot in the head. We didn't think you could survive that…we didn't stab you in the head, we knew the reanimation wouldn't happen, not with a wound to the head."

"Like I said before, when I checked for a pulse or breathing neither showed. We started discussing what to do back at the chapel and that's when the herd of walkers came after us. There were too many…I'm so sorry Beth. I didn't know what to do. It tore your sister up…it tore us all up."

She could tell that Rick was getting choked up, but she didn't feel sorry for him, she was angry. They hadn't helped her. Morgan had. How could this family, including her sister, just leave her behind? She knew she shouldn't be upset but she was.

And she didn't want to be Beth: she was Mary. She looked at Morgan and said, "Le—let-let's ggg-go."

He raised his eyebrows, "But we just found Rick and this is your family…you haven't even seen your sister yet."

She shook her head and pointed to him, "Yyy-you arr-are mmmy fa-fam-family."

He closed his eyes, but Rick was the one to reply as he took a step closer and touched her arm softly, "Please Beth. We're so sorry. You can't begin to understand how much I regret that day. I didn't know what to do… But Maggie, Daryl, they need you. I need you! Please, please forgive me."

As she stepped out of his grip and was ready to run, she heard laughter coming into the camp.

"Best kind of therapy I guess," a woman said. "That's what I needed I suppose. That and a drink…many drinks."

"Least we have more supplies now, good haul don't you think Daryl? I mean look at the food!" A man said.

Then she heard a gruffly voice reply, "Whatever. Sure." Then the voice yelled out, "Rick! We're back."

Rick quickly turned around and rushed over.

Carl looked at her and gave a sheepish grin. Morgan grabbed her arm and squeezed it. That's what she took comfort in. "It'll be okay," he said.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she heard a the woman scream, "What! What the hell do you mean she's back?"

All of the sudden a woman rushed over, and the others followed close behind.

The woman looked like her but had short brown hair. Another man who was oriental was holding on to her as she collapsed to the ground in shock.

But that wasn't who stood out. The grungy man was the only one she saw. And he was looking at her in a way that made her heart start to pound.

It was the man in her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

_***A/N***__ I love this chapter most! I love writing from Daryl's POV. He's such a unique character__**. TRIGGER WARNING: He does have dark (suicidal) thoughts in this chapter. **_I do feel like when we see Daryl again, he will be in a dark place. I truly think that. Beth brought such light to his life and without her…I just don't see him in a very happy place. Like Norman said, "She was the flame…the light in a dark tunnel," that light is gone now. BUT NOT IN MY STORY! I'm giving you this entire story because I truly think that Bethyl fans got screwed over. I have to believe in my heart they had a bigger calling and that the shit reunion, pardon my French, wasn't actually the real reunion between the two. I love Carol, but I've never seen her as a romantic interest with Daryl. She may have felt something, but he never has…not in my opinion. I'm sorry if that makes you angry. But I do love their relationship and their closeness. I love their reunion in season 5. It was so beautiful and made me cry. However, I get bitter because we got a distant "pat on the back" in Coda and the filming focus in mainly on Rick. WTF? That's why I don't think she's really dead. I can't. There are so many other factors, but this is how I feel. I love this chapter because I wanted to really get inside what Daryl was feeling towards Beth. We know it was a spark of something in that kitchen before she was taken. Something was happening between the two. And I wanted to capture that. I wanted to bring it all up again. I do feel like Daryl will feel guilty that he couldn't save Beth just like how he did with Hershel. I just hope she'll be back and in time everything will be okay…for a short time as it usually is in Walking Dead.

Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter and please review! Thanks! Happy Reading. Xoxo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><span><strong>CH 4: Rise from the Ashes<strong>

He was reliving the nightmare again, for the millionth time.

It happened the same every time. He looked over at her as she said, "_What changed your mind?" _

He looked at her thinking that whatever he was feeling in that moment, was the first good thing to have happened to him during this shit-hole of a thing he called his life. Even pre-apocalypse. He didn't know what the feelings were, but it was _consuming_ him. It _scared_ him.

The first moment he felt this flutter in his heart was when she hugged him after her new boyfriend had died…on his watch. She hugged him in a way no one had. Not even Carol.

Beth Greene reached inside of his darkness and brought out the light. He had thought that she was the weakest one when they'd abandoned the prison…but he had been wrong. She was the strongest, emotionally. She gave him hope. And when he had been cruel and cold to her when she wanted a drink, he did understand, even when he acted like he hadn't. She wanted something of the real world; not a world full of walkers.

He had belittled her to a dumb college bitch, but the truth was, she had hit a nerve like no one else had. He didn't want her to think he was a low life, even though he was. He for some stupid reason, had cared what she had thought of him. He had since the moment he met her. She was so much better than him. With her beautiful farm, pet ponies, and a family that adored her. And truth be told, every time she sang, it was like listening to an angel from the heavens above.

His world had always been ugly. From the very beginning of his sad miserable life. He was used to closing himself off to others. It kept his safe. It kept his strong, not weak. Carol and Rick had eventually made their way in...and helped him; he never thought the little Greene would though. But she had most of all.

So when she labeled him to being a criminal in jail during her stupid "I Never Game," he snapped. He didn't want her to think of him like that. It hadn't helped he was drunk either. Ne never was a nice drunk…he must've gotten that from his father.

He wanted to hurt her in the way she hurt him. That was through his words. Words could be weapons he learned…and he wanted to hurt her more than he'd ever hurt anyone before, yet, he didn't get _why. _Why in the hell had it mattered? He couldn't describe the feelings so he squashed them down. He even stooped as low as bringing up her suicidal act, which he knew, was a low blow even for him. But he hadn't cared.

It had backfired in his face though. He thought the weakling would crumble and fall…but she hadn't. She had met him head strong. And in fact, he tore into him in a way a therapist might. She did so until he broke into a million pieces. Until he let out the despair he'd been feeling for days.

It had been_ his_ fault their home was gone.

It had been _his _fault that everyone was split up.

It had been _his_ fault that Hershel was gone.

He hated to admit it, but he thought of Hershel as his father of sorts. He would miss that man until the day he died.

His heart hurt because the family he had built was now gone.

Except for Beth.

Then she did something that changed everything forever. She supported him when he was about to fall. He let go of everything, and she held him up.

No one in his life had ever done that for him.

And in that moment she had changed everything in his life for good.

He no longer looked upon Beth Greene as a liability, but as a _priority_.

She was his number one focus. He would keep her safe. She poured her heart out to him on that damn porch...and explained her dreams of the future. She broke down and all he wanted to do was touch her; give her some of the comfort she gave to him. But he couldn't move. The feelings inside him scared him too much, especially when she said he would be the last man standing. He didn't want to be the last man standing without her.

But he had to do something. He couldn't emotionally, that was a territory he couldn't go to, but physically he could. And so when she got hurt in the trap, giving her a damn piggyback was the least he could do.

Her way of looking at life unnerved him. She thought of everything in a beautiful and hopeful way. It touched him truly.

When he listened to her playing the piano he realized that whatever he was feeling, scared him again. It scared him, but at the same time, it gave him life. She was so beautiful. Nothing else mattered. He wanted to give her everything. But how could he do that? He didn't know how, but he'd find a way. He'd give her the future that she wanted...one way or another.

She was the light at the end of his dark tunnel.

He _needed_ her. He didn't even think she realized how much he needed her.

So in that moment when she was getting ready to say goodbye to the funeral home, he saw their life in this mortuary. He wanted to find that damn dog for her and give her a life…one that she dreamed of. He didn't know if their family was still alive, but he could give her himself…and that was more than he was ever willing to do for anyone else.

So when he looked at her he wanted her to know that _she _had changed his mind. _She _was the reason he still believed in the good in others. _She _gave him hope.

He was never good with words, so he just looked at her…in a way he'd never looked at another person.

Her face changed in that moment, from a friendly grin, to almost shock…surprise…nonplussed, "Oh."

He didn't know what that meant, but in that second she was staring at him in a way that made his heart pound quickly. She was staring at him in a way he always wanted her to. She was staring at him in a way no one else had.

His palms started getting sweaty. He didn't care if she was only 18 years old and he was 30 something. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did in this world…but her.

It was probably only seconds, but it felt like an eternity of staring into her beautiful eyes.

Then the nightmare continued on. He'd replayed this part in his mind over and over again. This part was the part that had changed their fate forever. This was the part that ruined anything that could've been. This ruined any chance of having a future.

The damn dog was outside. That. Damn. Dog.

His mind was so cloudy with emotions, that he couldn't even think clearly as he grabbed the pig's feet and went to open the door. Old Daryl would've grabbed his crossbow and peered out slowly. What was with this Daryl?

Why in God's name didn't he look outside first? This was so unlike him and he knew Beth was the reason for it. She clouded his judgment...and in this moment, in the worst possible way.

_If only he hadn't opened that door._

_If only he hadn't let his guard down_….she'd still be _alive_.

The door swung open and he saw the walkers piling in. The last thing he told her, the girl who'd toppled his world upside down, was to go wait up the road. He knew he would find her. He had to make her safe though. And that's what he tried to do. He wanted the walkers to chase him, not her. Even if there was no exit for him...it didn't matter, not if he could get her to safety. He would worry about himself afterwards.

But the nightmare continued as he saw the car with the white cross take off.

Her stuff was spilled onto the ground.

Her diary, her most prized possession was lying out for the world to see.

She was gone.

Gone.

_Gone..._

He had nearly lost his mind as he ran for hours and hours after the car. But he wouldn't stop. He couldn't.

Not until he couldn't find the tracks anymore. They were gone.

_She was gone._

_Gone._

That word haunted him worse of all.

_GONE._

When he fell to the ground he was so far dead inside that he wanted a walker to find him.

He couldn't protect her.

The one person that mattered…he failed her.

He added her on the list of people he'd failed…Merle, Sophia, Dale, Hershel, Andrea...and he wanted it over. He understood in that moment why people committed suicide. He was done. He didn't want to live in this hell any longer. He had received a glimpse of something good, something pure, and now that too was taken away from him. It was cruel really. He wondered what he had done to deserve this.

Maybe he had. But Beth hadn't. She was the good.

Then life had changed and he had found his family again. He remembered when he found Rick again. Carol. His family was back. But he wasn't whole. He never would be again and that was a good, but bad thing. He was different.

_"She's just gone_," he had told Rick in a dead voice. He was changed, that much was true, and it was because of Beth. He still hoped she was alive. He had told Maggie she was alive after all. He had to believe it was true. No matter what.

She was all he had seen. Every time he closed his eyes. He had to keep going though. For her. Only for her. He had to find her.

Except when he had seen Rick and Carl run after Judith all he saw was Beth. Beth was supposed to be there. He was broken again. Their time together haunting him once again.

It was those words that he had spoken him that now haunted him, _"Everyone we know s'dead…you ain't never gonna see Maggie again!"_

Now she never would….

She had had so much faith that everyone would be alive. That they would be together again. And they were together again. But in the end, she wouldn't be. She never would reunite with her loved ones again.

Why hadn't he held her in his arms after they found her at Grady Hospital? He was so stupid. Just like the damn dog. All he cared about is that she was standing in front of him again. He touched her back softly as if in a dream. It was a soft touch just to make sure she was actually real. She had smiled at him but she looked different. The world had made the soft Beth Greene harder. She had changed.

And when he saw those scars on her face he was beyond angry. He would kill whoever touched her. No one deserved to lie a hand on her. He knew that he was going to protect her. That she would see Maggie again. That he did in the end keep her alive.

Boy was he dumb.

He should've known by now that he would always fail Beth Greene…that much was clear. He was the damn devil to her good angel ways. He tainted her by being a part of her life.

And he would be the final nail to the coffin.

His world ended the day Dawn had shot her in the head, but no matter what he did or how much he drank, he couldn't erase that image of the whole scene…Beth stabbing dawn so impulsively, something that she would've never done before, and then the shot to her head. It was over then.

He was so blind with fury that he hadn't thought twice before blowing Dawn's brains out.

He was dead. Just like she was.

She was _gone. _

Truly gone this time.

Then there was the horrific image of them in the funeral home together over the candle light white trash buffet, to her lifeless cold body in his arms...this was the one...this was the nightmare he replayed day in and day out.

He couldn't turn it off.

And he was going crazy because of it. He knew that everyone was worried about him, but he didn't care.

_The light in the dark tunnel had gone out. His flame was gone forever._

Before he wanted to make a life for his family. He wanted to survive. Now he couldn't careless what happened to him. He almost hoped that a walker would get him. He hadn't told Rick or Carol these dark thoughts, but he remembered the moment when they had looked for supplies that he let a walker get close, too close. It had almost grazed his arm and then he saw Beth standing behind the walker and shifted away.

He truly had lost his mind. He saw her everywhere, just like Rick had seen Lori after she was gone.

It was a curse. Not a blessing.

He couldn't even recall what had happened after Grady Hospital. He vaguely remembered Maggie screaming. All he could do was cry. He didn't care that everyone saw him crying. Yes, Daryl Dixon was crying like a baby. And he couldn't care less about what anyone thought. He didn't give a shit about anything anymore.

They had driven the cars back to the chapel with Father Gabriel. He refused to be in the same car as Beth's dead body. He couldn't or he knew he would go suicidal and start killing everyone at that damn hospital. The people were just as sick as the ones at Terminus.

_"You do still believe there are good people...what changed your mind?" _Her unwavering faith in others was her death sentence. There were no good people...not anymore. Clearly. The walkers weren't the monsters. The humans were. He wasn't a religious man, but he had a feeling that this was the second coming. That this was the end of the human race. He stared at the window not really seeing anything at all.

"We have to bury her…give her a funeral…one that daddy didn't receive," Maggie had said outside the chapel.

"It would be an honor," Gabriel had replied.

They had wrapped her up, and Daryl took deliberate care to wrap her in his angel vest even though he was numb as he did it. His hands were shaking so bad that he was surprised it fit her tiny figure. He never wanted to see it again. It was as if he was leaving a piece of him with her. His heart already was with her….

He took one last glance of her as Maggie started crying again. God, she truly was beautiful. He had barely gotten a second with her. No time at all. Then everything had gone to shit. Again. And quickly!

They heard the grumbling of the walkers, and Maggie looked up from wrapping Beth in the white sheet, "What is it?"

"What else?" Daryl muttered as he swore under his breath.

But it wasn't just walkers, it was a stampede of walkers.

"Oh my God," Carol said, "It's just like the farm!"

"We got to go! Dad!" Carl shouted.

Except it was worse. They were coming from every angle.

"Hurry! Grab a shovel," Rick screamed.

"No wait!" Maggie had said, "Let's take her…"

"We can't and you know it Maggie," Rick stated quickly as he started digging. The others helped; Daryl sat there staring at the herd. It truly was the end of the world wasn't it?

Beth had been wrong and right about something.

He thought it was again that there were no good people anymore. Dawn had proved that. Now she...Beth...was being shoved into the ground because of that callous bitch.

And then he thought about how right she had been: he did miss her now that she was gone. More than he ever thought possible.

"Shit...we got to go. There's no time," Rick said as he looked on at the walkers.

"Wait! We haven't even buried her yet," Maggie screamed. "I won't leave her!"

"We have to Maggie..." Glenn said as he pulled her. Maggie was screaming and refused to move.

"Go go!" Rick yelled as the walkers started in on them.

Daryl looked down, and grabbed Beth one more time. He had to be the one to do it. He knew it.

He softly took his time as he put her in the hole. He died a thousand deaths when a blonde piece of her hair made it's way out of the sheet.

"We gotta go Daryl," Glenn shouted as he grabbed his arm. "Now!"

Carol took off with Tyrese and he could hear from the distance Judith wailing. He knew she was crying for Beth, her fallen mother. That's what Beth had been to the child after all...a second mother. The only mother really.

Rick threw some dirt over Beth…but it probably wouldn't be enough. Maggie started putting rocks over her sister as she sobbed.

"Dammit," Rick said. He placed a few rocks down too but then kept looking towards the walkers. "Too many..."

Maggie looked up at Daryl and in that moment, she looked as broken as he felt.

He looked at Rick, "Go. Get out of here."

"What..what are you talking about? Come on! I'm not abandoning my family again. Not now!"

Daryl shook his head and slowly helped Maggie put a few more rocks down. "No time, get the others. Get out of here. I'll find you. I promise." Except he didn't know if it was a promise he could keep.

Rick frowned, but quickly grabbed onto Carl as they ran for it.

Daryl could still make out Beth's body under the ground but it was too late. She was gone...wasn't she? Rick had made sure of it. He looked over at Maggie who had dirt on her face. Hershel wouldn't want this. Beth wouldn't want this. He had to save Maggie. He had to protect her, even if he failed the others.

"We gotta' go Maggie. We gotta' go..." Then he and Maggie took off running leaving the last Greene beneath the ground.

He hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye. Or thank you. Or tell her how he really felt about her.

It was too cruel that he found her after all those weeks of searching, just for her to be violently taken away from him again.

Maybe he wasn't meant to be in her life. But that didn't seem right...nothing did.

They hadn't even made her a cross with her name on it. She had deserved a damn cross at least. A proper burial. It was just like Hershel. He hadn't gotten one either.

_It was over._

_Everything was over._

"You okay man?"

Daryl looked over and saw Glenn staring at him, that same worried look he had given him for months now.

"M'fine," he muttered solemnly.

"You're not fine and you know it," Glenn said matter-of-factly as he drove the small car.

Daryl looked behind him and Maggie was cleaning off her knife. She finally looked somewhat alive after months of being depressed and quiet.

"S'Whatever, we got supplies. S'all that matters anyways. Ain't it?"

Glenn shook his head, "Come on Daryl, you need to snap out of this. The others wanted me to talk to you, so now is better than anytime I guess. Now that we're headed back to the camp. You can't keep acting like this. We've all lost someone we've cared about. We have to keep living... It's what she would've wanted."

Daryl snapped his head around towards Glenn, "You know nothin' about what she wanted. You know nothin' about me boy, so why don't you just shut the hell up about it and stick yer' nose in someone else's ass."

"Jesus Daryl, I didn't mean to insult you man. Stop attacking me! We're on the same side," Glenn said shaking his head.

"Don't matter about sides...not anymore. Didn't save the damn prison. Didn't save the ones we've lost. Like I said, it don't matter," Daryl muttered.

"It does matter," Maggie stated quietly from the backseat. Daryl's heart stopped briefly. That wasn't the first Greene to have said that exact statement to him. He didn't know what to do. He was utterly nonplussed.

"_It don't matter she's dead."_

_"It does matter..."_

But before he could react the the crushing of his heart, something he hadn't felt in weeks...hell he hadn't felt anything he had been so numb, Glenn continued, "Listen….I just…I'm worried about you. Everyone is. We want the best for you. We need you. We're family after all." When Daryl didn't reply, Glenn gripped the steering wheel, "Just wish I could help you is all."

"Don't need no help," Daryl spat as he looked out the window again. Truth behold, no one could reach him now. Daryl had spiraled to a very dark place and he didn't think anything would ever change that. It couldn't now.

"There's a lie," Maggie stated from the backseat.

"Stop, Maggie," Daryl grunted. He didn't want to get into it with her. It was hard enough being around the older Greene sister after Beth was gone. He saw Beth's features in Maggie, and that made it painful to even look at her.

But what was more, he was resentful towards Maggie. She had given up on Beth. He hadn't. Not for one moment did he ever think she was dead. Maggie had needed proof. Talk about giving up on loved ones. He hated to admit it, but he was angry with her. He was angry with everyone. Especially himself. He hated everything about whom he was and whom he failed to save. He didn't want the role anymore as protector. He would just keep doing the routine of "living."

"Whatever you say Daryl, just trying to wake you up," Maggie laughed without humor. He would never wake up again, but before he could slam that back into her face, she added, "Lets just get back, I'm sure the others are worried by now."

"I'm going as fast as I can," Glenn said softly looking tired. None of them had properly slept in weeks. Especially Daryl. The nightmares woke him up screaming every night at this point. To the point where he would not only be screaming but sweating feeling as though he was having a heart attack. Which was unlikely, you had to still have a heart to have a heart attack.

"They're fine," Daryl finally replied as if Glenn needed his reassurance. "Rick's there…Michonne. Tyrese. Sasha...Who else do they need?" No one needed him anymore. He was a liability at this point. A ticking bomb ready to blow.

No one said anything for the rest of the drive back to the camp.

It was nothing like the prison, so they constantly had to be on their guard.

Rick had tried for weeks to find a place that was secure. They were looking for a place called Alexandria. But Daryl didn't hold out hope for that one. What the hell was the point? It was probably another cannibal farm of nut-jobs ready to take a hunk out of his heart.

Maybe that was a good thing; he would gladly hand it over. There was hardly anything left of it anyways.

They finally made their way back to the others and parked the car. It was dark out, but Daryl could see the tiny flames of the fire.

He grabbed a big duffel bag full of supplies and started making his way back.

Maggie laughed, "Best kind of therapy I guess. That's what I needed I suppose. That and a drink…many drinks."

"Least we have more supplies now, good haul don't you think Daryl? I mean look at the food!" Glenn smiled sheepishly trying to take the awkwardness out of the car ride.

It was a good haul. But Daryl couldn't care less about it. He didn't even care if he starved to death. "Whatever. Sure." He looked for Rick in the darkness but couldn't see him or anyone else. He knew everyone would be sleeping but he still wanted Rick to know he was back, "Rick! We're back."

Just then, Rick came rushing over. His expression made Daryl narrow his eyes. Rick didn't look like this unless something was up.

"S'up?" Daryl asked as he looked at the sweat running down Rick's forehead. He might not care about much anymore, but Rick was his brother and he'd always care about this man.

"I feel like I lost my damn mind that's what…" Rick replied as he shook his head wildly.

Daryl laughed without any humor whatsoever, "Join the damn club. But really, what's goin' on?"

Rick looked over at Maggie and took a deep breath, "What I'm about to tell you…well, you cannot freak out Maggie. Please. I need you to just listen and not freak out. Can you do that?"

Maggie instantly grabbed onto Glenn who went into defense mode. He had to admit that Glenn was hard as stone when it came to support, "Okay…what? What is it?"

"While you all were gone, we got some visitors. One of them being someone from my past…the man that saved me so long ago."

"Morgan?" Glenn asked.

Rick nodded, "I cannot believe he found me after all this time. He was searching...found my signs apparently. Would've found us sooner but…something slowed him down. That brings me to the next person he's with."

Daryl didn't like the way Rick was acting and how he was beating around the bush. It was making him uneasy, "Jus' spit it out Rick. Enough games—jus' get o—"

"He's with Beth."

No one said anything for a minute. Then Glenn shook his head, "Sorry what? He's with who?"

"Beth."

"What! What do you mean?" Maggie screamed. She started rushing over towards the trees.

"Wait! Maggie! Come back!" Rick called as he followed quickly after her.

Daryl shook his head. He must've fallen asleep on the way over. This wasn't happening. Beth Greene was dead. He'd carried her lifeless body in his arms down five flights of Goddamn stairs.

He nonetheless walked over to humor the dream he was now in. Knowing him, the nightmare that consumed him. Sure, he'd play along for the time being. Why the hell not? If he was losing it completely, might as well make a joke out of it.

As he walked over, he already saw Maggie on her knees crying. Glenn was holding her.

It was definitely a nightmare…because this was the exact scene that had come into play when he'd carried Beth's body out to Maggie.

When he approached the trees that's when he saw the figures of Carl, Abraham and a dark man within the shadows.

But none of them mattered.

Nothing mattered.

Because the only thing he saw was little Beth Greene standing there in his winged vest with a long braid and scars on her cheek and forehead.

And she was staring at him, only him, with those wide beautiful blue eyes.

As time drew and he wasn't waking up, his heart started to pound and his palms started to sweat. Why couldn't he just wake up? This was the part of the dream where he woke up. Always close to her, but never close enough.

Neither of them broke eye contact with one another. He couldn't handle this nightmare. It was too much. This was the most realistic dream he'd ever had. He shook his head.

No. He couldn't do this.

Beth Greene was gone.

_Gone._

_GONE._

This was the worst one yet. His head grew lightheaded and foggy.

_WAKE UP, _he yelled at himself internally, _WAKE THE FUCK UP! _


	5. Chapter 5

_***A/N* **_So I'm bummed about something. If any of you follow me on Tumblr **stydiaeverafter**, you'll know that I just realized a new theory. I wish I could change it within the story so badly, but that wouldn't make any sense to the story now. I believe that Beth was left in a car. I don't want to explain it all right here, but here is the link to this theory: ** post/106991527193/the-bethmobile**

**Or just Google ****THE BETHMOBILE**** and it should come up on Tumblr. **

So I'm discouraged that I believed they were going to bury her in the ground. I never liked that theory anyways because I didn't think she would truly survive it. Not with injuries like that. I wanted Rick and Michonne to have left her in the car after being almost killed by walkers. And then have Daryl and Maggie freak out because he left her there—not truly knowing she was alive. But, what's done is done and I already wrote it. I don't want to focus on how she got out…she's here now in the story.

After reading last chapter, can you imagine how Daryl feels right now? Well good news, soon you will. The next chapter will be back in his POV. Oh do I love his POV! Hope you enjoy! Please review. I need the feedback.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>CH 5: Rise from the Ashes<p>

Everyone was looking at her like she was a ghost. She didn't understand it…not at all. She didn't ask for this. _She _was the one that was left behind.

"Rick," the oriental man said as he was hovering over who she assumed was her sister. "What in the hell is going on? How…just how can this be possible?"

Rick sighed, "I thought she was dead. There was no pulse…no breathing. I assumed—"

"You assumed what?" The woman screamed, "That my sister was dead. Well she's not Rick! She's standing in front of my face looking at me like she has no idea who the hell I am!"

"Maggie," Rick said as he started to touch her shoulder.

"No!" Maggie yelled as she pulled away from him. "Don't touch me…how…we left her! We left her buried…" Her sister looked at her and covered her mouth, "Oh my God…we left her under the ground."

"Son of a bitch," the man holding her replied closing his eyes.

Mary looked at the people, the only one that hadn't said a thing was the man she dreamt about. It had to be him. The hair…the eyes…the dirt on his built arms.

He wasn't looking anywhere but her, not moving a muscle, so she was the one to look away.

Morgan gave her arm a squeeze as if he could tell she needed comfort, "It's going to be okay Mary."

"Who's Mary?" Maggie asked as she narrowed her eyes. "That's Beth…my sister." She walked over to Mary and touched her cheek slowly, "Don't you know who I am? Bethy.…?"

Mary pulled away from the woman. She shook her head, and Maggie's hand fell to her side. She looked absolutely destroyed. Mary didn't want to hurt this woman, but she didn't know what else to say or do.

"I'm sorry," Morgan said looking sadly at Maggie. "She isn't doing it to be harsh to you. She honestly doesn't remember who you all are. Her mind…well the injury was too great of a blow. She doesn't know anything about her life. Mary is just something I called her; I didn't know her name—there wasn't anything written on that cross of hers."

Maggie started crying again and wiped under her eyes. The man she was with came over to her and held her in his arms, "So you found her then?"

Morgan nodded, "As I explained to the others, I heard her in the ground moaning. I thought it was a walker but then I heard her say help. She looked at me as I pulled the sheet away and I knew she wasn't dead…nor was she a biter. She then passed out in my arms and stayed that way for days. I, uh, helped her recover. I went out and found supplies and also found some as well."

"The medical supplies for Carol," Rick added. "He's been tracking us for months."

"It's true," Morgan, said, "I didn't honestly know what I was trying to find—and then I found her." He smiled over at her and she smiled back. He was the one she cared about. He was her family now. "It's honest to God luck that I found you now. I was months behind and even more so after helping this little lady get healthy again. She had to learn to walk again, and she's still working on talking. But she's a hell of a shot. She and her bow-and-arrow never part."

He laughed and pointed to her bow on her back. The man from her dreams shifted ever so slightly and kicked the dirt. She wondered why that statement meant something to him that is until she saw the crossbow slinging from his arm.

"So where do we go from here?" Morgan asked. "Are we okay to join your group? Help you find safe haven?"

Rick nodded, "Of course. There wasn't ever a question about it…except…."

"Except what?"

"You have to answer a few questions of mine," Rick looked towards Mary but shook his head. "I'll talk to you later about it okay? You relax. Get something to eat. Sleep if you can. We'll be on the road again in the morning."

She didn't know how to respond. Were they actually staying? She nodded so she didn't seem rude.

"Now?" Morgan asked Rick, who then nodded. Morgan turned towards her, "Listen, I'm going to talk to him for a bit. These people, well you can trust them. There are still good people…remember how I told you that there are still good people out there?"

She shrugged and gave him a suspicious look. The man with the crossbow opened his mouth slowly as if surprised by her reply.

Morgan hugged her quickly and walked away. No one spoke for a moment.

Abraham, the man with the mustache grunted, "Bring back anything good?"

"Of course," the man with her sister replied with a sly smile. He looked over at her, "Um, I'm Glenn by the way. Your sister's husband. So that makes us related."

"You never actually got married did you?" Carl laughed.

"Hey, she has a ring on her finger and her father gave the blessing. That's all that matters to me."

Her daddy. Rick had told her how their father was murdered. She shuddered slightly.

The man in the distance narrowed his eyes, as if he was worried about her. If he was, he didn't make any move to comfort her. Didn't make any movement at all.

Maggie was looking over at her and took a deep breath, "You hungry?"

She shrugged in reply.

"Well I sure as hell am!" Abraham laughed. "Come on kid, lets eat." He grabbed Carl by the shoulders and they walked over to the bag.

"You didn't find some pudding while you were out, did you?" Carl asked with a sheepish grin.

"No, sorry," Glenn said as he walked over to the other two men. "If you find some, you better share it though."

Now Mary was standing there with her sister and the man that hadn't spoken a word.

"I'm going to get you something," Maggie said. "I know you don't remember me…but I looked after you…I'm your big sister, and I want to continue doing that now. Will you let me?"

Mary looked at her and finally nodded a yes.

Maggie smiled slightly, "Be right back." As she walked past the man with the crossbow she touched his arm, "You okay Daryl?"

The man named Daryl grunted. Maggie shook her head, "I'll take that as a hell no stop talking to me Greene kind of grunt."

She walked away and Mary was now left completely alone in the dark with Daryl.

Neither spoke nor did it seem like he was going to either.

Without knowing the reason why, she slowly slipped the winged vest off her back. Slowly she walked over to Daryl and handed it to him.

His eyes widened but he didn't move. She could see that his breathing was growing rapidly though.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime he shook his head and pushed it back towards him, "Not mine anymore." His voice was gruffly and rough around the edges. It made her shiver.

She nodded and handed back towards him.

He swore under his breath but took it quickly from her. He was staring down at the wings and traced it slowly with his fingers. "Never thought I'd see it 'gain." Daryl looked up at her and said with narrowed eyes through his long hair, "Or you."

She didn't like speaking in front of people, it embarrassed her, but she wanted to talk to him for some reason. This person, whoever he was, was important to her old life. That much was certain. "I…I mm-m-a-d-e it."

His mouth fell open, "Yea' s'pose you did." He shook his head and laughed without anything being funny, and started walking away. As his back was turned from her he stopped, "You were righ' about somethin' though…." He paused so long that she didn't think he was going to say anything at all. But finally he turned his head slightly, even though she couldn't make out his face in the dark, "I did miss you so bad when you were gone." And with that, he walked away and left her beneath the shadows of the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

_***A/N* **_I've decided that as much as I love being inside Daryl's head, it's somewhat depressing as well. Writing of him getting abused tore my heart, but I wanted to add something with him and peanut butter/childhood link. I like to bring up any chance I can of Still & Alone (my favorite two episodes).

It's also hard to get Daryl's speech exactly how I want. But I hope you all approve. Thanks for reading! Xo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>CH 6: Rise from the Ashes<p>

Daryl could recall a moment when he was young. No one was watching him, as usual, so he decided to make himself a lunch. Half of the food in the fridge had gone bad, but he didn't mind; food was food.

He pulled out the moldy "white" bread and all that was in their tattered down cabinet was some peanut butter. He loved peanut butter. But he rarely got any. Why? Because it was his dad's favorite food.

There was just a bit left in the bottle, so he decided to take the risk. He was just too hungry.

He took a dull knife and spread it all over the bread. He smiled and wiped his dirty hands on his shirt that was covered in holes.

Doing things on his own was something he was getting used to. Merle was sent to juvie, again, so what else could he do without his protector?

Daryl closed the sandwich up and took a bite. It was sticky; he remembers it stuck to the roof of his mouth. A little too sticky, but it had such a delicious taste.

His stomach rumbled and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he didn't feel as hungry.

As he took another bite, he heard the cabinet slam shut, "You gotta' be shitting me. Don' y'tell me you ate the rest of that pean' butter." He looked over at his drunken father's mean face. The same face that always scared him.

"I though' it was anyone's…who lived here," Daryl quivered.

His father took a swig from his whiskey bottle and spat, "You dum' little son' ova bitch. I pay the bills, so it's mine. Everythin' in this shithole is mine! Ya' got it?"

Daryl became angry at that point. His dad was the man of the house, but he was supposed to be a father, not a jackass that changed personalities whenever he drank from the bottle. He was sick of living in fear. Hell, he took care of his well being when he was lost for days. No one had cared about him then. No one cared now. It was the same story, just a different day. He was used to things being ugly. But he didn't want to play this game, not anymore. He decided in that moment that he would fight back, like he did in the wilderness. He was going to survive. "I ain't done nothin' wrong."

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, and Daryl knew it. His father whipped off his belt as quick as a flash and lashed it on his back, three times; back to back in a row.

He remembered how he gasped in shock and pain; a tear escaping his eye. It was as if the pain woke him up.

"You talk back an' your gonna' get it ya' little shit. Ya' hear me?" When he did nothing, his father lashed the belt down again.

Daryl yelped in pain and bit down on his tongue as hard as he could. He could feel his shirt rip and his skin break. As his father continued to strike him, holding back nothing but strength. Daryl's hand's clenched as tightly as he could. He was going to prove this ugly world wrong. He was going to make it. He was going to survive this.

And he also swore that day that he'd never eat peanut butter again.

As Daryl looked down at his winged vest in his hand, he remembered how shocked he was the first time his father lashed out on him. That was just the beginning. It only got worse and worse. He had the scars on his back to prove it. But he always took it. He never cried again. With Merle being gone, Daryl became the beating bag to his father's drunken raids.

It had shocked him that a father could be so cruel. But why was he surprised? He had beaten Merle since the moment Merle could utter words that could sting like acid. But it hadn't mattered. He had gotten out years later and then became a drifter. Nothing. Nobody.

It didn't shock him to see the world fall to an apocalypse. Sometimes he wondered if he was glad. The world got what it deserved he thought once in the beginning.

Nothing truly shocked him anymore. Only a few things truly stuck out...

Losing Sophia to the darkness of evil.

Finding a safe haven at the prison...and then losing it.

Finally finding a family...and then losing them.

Finding a light in his dark world...and then losing her.

But nothing in his twisted life shocked him more than seeing Beth Greene's face standing in front of him.

He felt like he had been side slapped up the head with a bat. Daryl couldn't talk. Couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. Daryl had sat there not moving, and not looking away. He couldn't describe the emotions he was feeling, but mostly he felt confused and angry.

How was this happening? Rick had made sure that she was the dead...didn't he?

Daryl couldn't do it at the time, but no, he hadn't felt her breathing as he had wrapped her slim body in that sheet. Now he cursed himself. At the time, he had flat out told Rick that he couldn't be the one to check for a heartbeat. He couldn't bring himself to do it. His heart couldn't do it. So he asked the only man he trusted.

That man failed him. He didn't know what to do with that sediment.

He thought until this day, that he'd seen it all. Boy was he wrong. Beth was shot in the head, right in front of him. Dawn hadn't been far away. She had been right up in front of Beth; barely a breath away. There was no distance. No one could survive that.

_But Beth Greene apparently._

This little one always surprised him, since he met her on that farm. Why would this time be any different?

This was all he had wanted in the world. This was all he had dreamed about for weeks and weeks. But now he was too shocked to even do anything.

As he sat on a large rock away from the rest, he slowly ran his fingers over the vest. He held it up to his nose and closed his eyes as he slowly breathed in. It smelled like her. It smelled like Beth, but it also smelled like dirt.

He literally felt sick to his stomach. _They had buried her under the ground_. She was never dead, but severely injured. Not dead. Just injured. _Badly._ What if Morgan hadn't been there? What if no one would've heard her muffled screams beneath the dirt? She would've suffocated in the ground. They would've been the ones that had killed her.

NO. He couldn't think that. It was too much. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished he could go back. He wanted to be the one that had saved Beth…like she had saved him. But now here she was, right in front of him and it wasn't even her. She had no idea who anyone was, let alone herself. And that...that was a tragedy in itself. She was the one that helped him find himself...she helped him become a man, instead of an adolescent boy that hated the world. He wanted to thank her everyday for what she did for him. She changed his life. Completely and utterly changed it for the better.

_Mary. _Who in the hell was Mary? Not her.

Maggie had been devastated, that much was certain, but Beth seemed to have remembered him in a way. He didn't relish in the idea, but how did she know the vest belonged to him? Daryl hadn't even bothered to ask her; he was too in shock at the time. And he definitely felt like he was suffocating himself as if he were the one buried beneath the rocks. He never thought he'd see it again because wanted her to have it. But as she handed it over to him, he had laughed because the whole ordeal was preposterous.

Maybe he had gotten hit in the head and wasn't really here. Maybe this was all some weird dream. Wouldn't be the first time in the last month. But as the seconds had gone on, and the way Beth was looking at him, he knew in that moment that it was real. She was here.

Hearing her barely able to speak and to see how difficult it was for her to even form words, a result of the shooting, broke whatever self control he had left. This was the singing angel, the one who's words helped him from falling into the darkest depths of himself when they had been alone together. To see her suffering like that was too much. He didn't know exactly what she had dealt with in Grady Memorial, but he had seen the scars on her face and it made him beyond livid. He would kill whoever had hurt her that way...whatever had happened, wasn't anything good. And in that moment he wished he could've protected her from it all. She was too good. She didn't deserve any of this; none of it. Not this life. Not this world.

He couldn't breathe. So he had to get away from her. He knew he was being rude, but he just couldn't handle it without losing his mind or beating the shit out of something. Daryl almost prayed for a walker because he needed to let out his aggression as soon as possible.

But as he walked away from her, his feet had suddenly stopped on their own accord. The vision of the two of them sitting on the porch at that dump was all he could see.

"_I'll be gone someday."_

"_Stop."_

"_I will. You'll be the last man standing…you're gonna' miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon." _

It was true. Every syllable. He had missed her as if his heart had been blown by an atomic bomb and bashed in with a barbed wire fence.

"You were righ' about somethin' though…I did miss you so bad when you were gone." It hurt to address her, but he wanted her to know, if that was the only thing he could say, he wanted it to be that. Daryl didn't wait to see the reply she gave or the facial expression she made, he couldn't; she probably had no idea what that meant and that he was just some crazy guy with long hair. That hurt him even further. Did she really not know who he was? Their time together was something that he thought about constantly. It was the only happy thought he'd ever had in such a depressing life.

And now even that was taken away from him. All he wanted to do was go cry down by her feet and say, "please remember me," but what was the point? Life was cruel. He was the living proof of that. And he didn't think he could ever cry in front of her again. Not now. Not like this.

"Daryl," a voice said said. He knew who it was instantly and quite frankly he didn't want to have this discussion. Not now, not ever. His body stiffened as the voice said, "I know you're probably angry and shocked, we all are. But we need to be together right now. Don't push us away. We need you. Your family needs you."

Daryl shook his head and looked over at his brother, "I ain't sittin' over there pretendin' like this is alright. It ain't alright and y'know it Rick."

Rick knelt down beside me, "You don't think I get that? You don't think I feel utterly sick to my damn stomach right now? I don't get it. I'll never get it. We saw her. She was shot right in front of us. You had gotten down beside her and check-"

"Stop," Daryl said as he put up a hand, "What do you wan't from me huh? Not gonna' sit here and sugar coat this shit for ya' –this ain't okay and it'll never be okay." He looked down as his vest and squeezed it as tight as he could. He prayed to God it wouldn't come down with him taking a hit at his brother, but the route he was headed, it was hard to tell. He couldn't be pushed, not a step further.

"Listen, Daryl," Rick grumbled as he stood up.

Daryl quickly stood up as well and went right in front of Rick, "No, you listen, good Lord, just step off it. Not doin' this with you, especially you, so jus' listen for once. Y'won't like what happens if we get into this. Ya' think you have seen me pissed off...ha, you haven' seen the firs' thing about me mad."

"So that's it? You're just going to ignore this situation and act like you don't even care that Beth is back? She's back Daryl…Beth. Beth is back...You might be foolin' everyone else, but you can't fool me. This girl means something to you."

Daryl couldn't handle it. Not anymore. Rick hadn't listened. He didn't realize how far gone Daryl was at this point. And the worst part was, Rick was right. But Beth didn't mean "something" to him, she meant everything to him. Daryl swung and hit Rick square in the jaw before he realized he had moved.

"Son of a bitch," Rick yelled from the ground. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He spit out blood and scowled up at Daryl.

"What's going on?" Glenn said as he rushed over.

Rick stood up and grabbed his jaw, "Nothing…"

Daryl shook his head feeling immediately ashamed for hitting his brother to the ground. He knew this wasn't Rick's fault but he was on such a short fuze that he didn't know what to do anymore. Rick wasn't the enemy, he had just been bluntly honest. "It ain't nothin'—y'didn' deserve that. I'm an' asshole...sorry brother."

"Deserve what?" Glenn asked raising an eyebrow. "Seriously, what is going on?"

"Glenn, just mind your own business okay?" Rick said with a grimace, but not taking his eyes off of Daryl.

"Mind my…" Glenn laughed and shook his head, "Are you both for real? You think you two are the only ones freaking out right about now? I have to deal with Maggie. Her dead sister is back from the grave!"

"Keep your voice down!" Rick growled as he grabbed Glenn by the shirt. "I don't want her to hear that…any of them. Everyone has been through enough."

"I get that," Glenn said wiping his forehead and pulling away from Rick, "but what do we do? We can't just act like everything is all right—it's not all right. This is messing with all of our minds. Do you know the guilt I can tell is already festering inside of Maggie? She took off on a journey without even searching for her sister, which she already feels like hell for. Then, she left her sister down there to...to rot—it's disgusting and we let that happen." He shook his head, "That is on us."

He had to admit that Maggie should feel guilty for giving on her sister like that, but no one knew that Beth was alive. This conversation and the guilt trip was getting them no where and it sure as hell didn't fix the way they all felt inside. They had to deal with the fact that she was back, they had to go on from there. Daryl groaned, "There's nothin' we can do about it now. Beth…she's back. That matters and we go from there."

"Oh just go from there huh?" Glenn scoffed, "Okay great, she doesn't even know who we are."

"So what. Doesn't change how we feel about her. She's our family. She's been with us since the beginning. We have to help her, any way we can to remember us…herself," Rick answered. "It's what we need to do. Not just for Beth, but for Hershel."

"I get that. But what about Alexandria?" Glenn asked looking towards the road.

"What of it?"

He sighed, "Well besides focusing on Beth, is it still our number one goal, or have things changed even further now?"

Rick nodded, "Of course it is. We need somewhere we can be safe—this running from danger isn't work...not anymore. I'm done with it. We need security…the kind we had back at the prison. The people in this group can't take much more of this, and after today, I'm not sure I can either."

"But Beth…she's still recovering. She's learning how to walk and function—how are we going to help her and do what we need to do? What if she needs more help than we can provide her? Like to go back to...a hospital."

"Over my dead body!" Daryl shouted. He refused to even think about Beth going back to that hell hole. He would kill all of them first.

"Not there," Glenn said shaking his head, "but none of us truly have medical training...physical and mental experience to help her."

"I'll be in charge of her," Daryl said quietly before he realized he spoke out loud.

Rick and Glenn looked over at him, and then each other. Rick swallowed, "You?"

Daryl glared, "Ya' me. Who in the hell else do y'think I meant? The so-called scientist boy over there? That girl nam' Tara? No way."

"What about Maggie?" Rick answered, "She probably wants to make up for lost time anyway. They haven't even grieved over their father's passing."

"Beth din' have time to do that…" Daryl replied, "She handled it bes' she could."

"She needs her sister," Glenn agreed with Rick. "Maggie needs her."

"I get that," Daryl said, "But Beth needs a rock righ' bout now. Not someone sittin' there cryin' in front of her feeling guilty every five freakin' seconds."

"Daryl…" Rick said.

"No, m'serious. I was teachin' Beth to track before we split up. That Morgan guy said she likes to shoot a bow-in-arrow…hello, who else we know likes to shoot a bow? Me and I'm damn good at it too."

Daryl didn't understand why he was becoming so protective all the sudden, but he realized that regardless to how he was feeling, he wasn't about to let Beth out of his sight. Not for a moment. Not after losing her in the way he did. He failed her too many times before…he wouldn't do it again.

"What about Morgan?" Rick asked. "I spoke with him. He seems…better. Not like he was when we saw him last. We can trust him."

"I don' trust him," Daryl said as he looked through the trees squinting his eyes.

"C'mon Daryl," Rick replied shaking his head, "You don't even know him. He saved my life before and now Beth's. We owe him a lot."

"Everything," Glenn added.

"Fine," Daryl finally said, "But I'm keepin' a close eye on her and him ya' hear?"

"Of course," Rick said. They all sat there quietly for a moment, "Lets get some sleep. We leave early in the morning."

Glenn nodded and took a deep breath before walking back towards the camp.

Daryl didn't make any move towards the others. Before Rick followed Glenn, he grabbed Daryl on the shoulder, "I am sorry. I get that Beth means a lot to you; she means a lot to all of us. I failed her… you…I failed the group. I'm truly sorry Daryl. I'm sick of making mistakes."

He couldn't blame Rick any further. Truth be-told, he was just as much responsible as Rick was. They all should've made sure that Beth was gone before they did what they did. But the walkers were coming…there had been no time, and staying at that God forsaken hospital was out of the question. It had taken everything in his power not to blow every last cop away at the facility. Beth had only been his focus and getting her out of there.

Daryl held out a hand, "We did fail her…but we'll make it up to her…we gotta' an' we will."

Rick nodded as he slapped palms with Daryl. Daryl sighed, "I'm sorry for hittin' you. Really….I don' know why I did, feelin'...jus'…I guess I just…"

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me. We're all pretty damn tense right now. Just get some sleep okay? For once. Michonne, Tyreese, and Carol will be getting up right about now. We'll have to do another round of Beth's back. Brace yourself for it. Get some sleep while you can. It's going to be a long few weeks."

It already had been. The longest of his life...Daryl nodded. Rick smiled slightly and went towards the fire to join the others.

As he watched him go, Daryl quietly sat back down on the rock. There was no way in hell he was going to sleep tonight…not with Beth being back. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. Didn't trust anyone. Not for one moment.

Through the trees he saw Beth sitting by the fire eating a can of something they had picked up earlier.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered - it was alarming the way he thought of her beauty. Different from anyone he'd ever met, however, now she was different. It wasn't just that she no longer knew any of them; it was the fact that she was harder now. Distant.

As he watched the wind slowly blow a strand of her beautiful blond hair, he had to wonder if she would ever sing again.


	7. Chapter 7

_***A/N* **_I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the readers that have reviewed the story; means a lot to know that you enjoy it! Thanks. Xo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>Ch. 7: Rise from the Ashes<strong>

"Better get some sleep," Morgan said behind her. She looked around at him as she sat down a can of fruit.

She looked down and sighed. Morgan groaned and joined her, "Listen Mary," he paused, "I guess that's not truly your name after all…going to be weird calling you Beth. Not used to it. But that's your name, so I reckon I better start using it…don't you think."

It didn't really matter did it? Whether she was a Mary or a Beth, she didn't recollect anything anyway. She shrugged and he laughed. "I thought you'd say that. Well between you and me, you'll always be my little Mary. But I think the others wouldn't like it much, so I'll start saying _Beth _I suppose. Mary will be our little secret—deal?"

She looked over at him and smiled slowly. He always had a way of making her feel better. Up until now, she was the only companion she had and he took such good care of her. She felt comfortable with him.

"D…deal."

"Hey, your speech is becoming more fluent. Pretty soon you'll be back as new," Morgan stated as he squeezed his arm. "Anyway, _Beth, _weird…, Rick said we can stay with the group. He asked a couple of questions like how many walkers have I killed, how many humans have I killed…etc. I reckon he'll do the same with you. You know how many walkers you've killed since we've been together—it's been a bundle. But about the humans," He scratched his head, "Well I don't know about that one. You haven't while you've been with me. Then again, if looks could kill, I'm sure that sister of yours would've dropped stone cold to the ground."

Beth turned and glared at him and shook her head. He held a hand up, "Bad humor I know. I know. Trying to make light of this weird situation we've been thrown into. The point I'm trying to make is, just answer truthfully and it'll be fine. You're their family; you're not going anyway."

Immediately she panicked and grabbed his hand, "D-d-don't l-leave!"

"Ah, I'm not going anywhere B. Oh I like that. B. I could get used to that."

She rolled her eyes and laughed quietly. Morgan was a little loopy, but it's what she loved about him. Beth grabbed his hand and leaned into him.

"I promise," he said quietly, humor aside, "everything will turn out the way it's supposed to. I once knew a fella' that got smack dab in the head and couldn't remember the day of week. Pretty soon, the memories, well, they all came crashing in like the waves of the ocean. You'll remember who you are again. It'll just take time. Everyone is blessed to have you. Like I told you before B, you're a walking, talking, miracle. Nothing less."

Beth smiled and closed her eyes. It was funny how a person could make you feel so safe in such a frightening world. But she no longer feared it.

She didn't know how she approached the world before, but she was ready to tackle it head on now.

"I'm going to go set up our tent…" Morgan stood up, "you get sleep first, then I'll nap a few." She pointed at him and he shook his head, "Nah, might not be a good idea to share a tent. The people here, they won't understand our relationship. They make take me as an old man trying to get with a youngster."

She gave him the look as if to say _"as if," _and a look of shock even.

Morgan held up his hands, "I know, I know. And they said _I'm _the crazy one. Gee-wiz. I'll be back in a flash. Don't go anywhere." He took his big black backpack and went to a clearing by the trees.

"Beth?" A voice said quietly. She turned around. It was her sister, that Maggie girl. "Was that enough food for now?"

Beth nodded and gave Maggie a small smile, "T-t-thank y-you."

Maggie's mouth fell open and she quickly bit her lip and nodded. It was the first time her sister had heard her speak; she knew it would be shocking.

As her sister composed herself she nodded next to Beth, "Do you mind?"

Beth shook her head and Maggie sat next to her. For a moment they sat in silence, only the crackling of the small fire was the only echo in the wilderness.

"I know this is probably the weirdest situation for you, because I know it is for me, but…" Maggie turned towards Beth and slowly grabbed her hand, "I'm so thankful you're here. You don't understand how…how gone I was for months without you. After daddy died, I needed my sister around—I needed that comfort that only family can provide. But you weren't there…and I wasn't there for you. Not our fault of course, but the pain was so real…so intense. I still can't forget daddy."

Beth sighed, "I…I don't…rremember himmm."

"I know you don't, and that breaks my heart, but hopefully I can tell you all about him. If you'd like? It might help the healing process as well. Close open wounds ya' know?"

She didn't know if she wanted to hear the gruesome details, but she nodded, "O-okay."

"Okay then," Maggie said with a small shy smile. "I don't even know where to begin, we'll have more time from here on out, but I'll start by saying you were daddy's little girl. He loved you more than the moon and back. He used to tell you that all the time. He wasn't perfect and he made a lot of mistakes, but you never saw the bad in him. Only the good. You were always like that you know. The only time I've truly seen you take in the dark of this world, was the one day…the day you tried to take your own life."

Beth gasped slightly and pointed towards the scar on her wrist. Maggie nodded, "Yea', you had seen enough. Felt enough. We'd just lost everyone…everyone we had ever loved, and I think the wait of the world became too much, even for someone like you." Maggie shook her head, "I never understood how you could do somethin' like that to me, to daddy…to yourself. That is, until you …well, died." Her breathing became ragged and she swallowed deeply, "I entered that dark world too. I love Glenn. More than anything, but it wasn't enough—not then. The guilt I felt, that I still feel, it consumed me. I didn't think anything was left. I l was the only Greene left and I didn't know what to do with that…"

When she paused and looked towards the fire, Beth saw a tear trickling down her dirty face, "I'm so sorry Bethy. You can't begin to know the immense guilt I feel about not only leaving you to go to D.C., but for thinking you were dead. You are a fighter—I should've known. But when Daryl carried your body out of that hospital, your lifeless body, I lost it. Completely and utterly lost it."

So Daryl did care about her. He had carried her out after she had been shot. Was that when he had wrapped her body in his vest. She missed it already, but it didn't belong to her—it was his after all. He hadn't said nearly two words to her, but as he stated that he missed her, well, her heart started pounding in her chest.

There was a certain element to him that she thought was so alluring. Maybe it was because he seemed harder than the rest. But something about him was pulling her in. But he made it seem like he wanted to get the hell away from her.

She knew he was sitting within the forest, but she no longer could see him. He obviously didn't want to be a part of this reunion…and for some weird reason she couldn't explain, that hurt.

Beth realized she hadn't answered her sister, and even though the pain she assumed she should be feeling would be devastated to be left behind, she squeezed Maggie's hand, "I..I forg-g-give, you."

Maggie looked over with tears in her eyes, "How, how can you say that so easily?"

Beth shrugged and stuttered, "M-m-move f-f-forward."

Maggie widened her eyes and then laughed, "Of course you would say that Bethy. You always know how to make someone feel better." She hesitated briefly before adding, "May I please hug you? I know that may be weird for you, but I—"

Beth didn't let her finish; she embraced her sister and heard her sister inhale quickly. Then they were sitting there within each other's arms, and she started feeling as if things were going to be okay after all.

* * *

><p>Beth tried to get some sleep, she truly did, but far in the distance she could hear voices and walkers. She grabbed her knife tightly in her hand and took a deep breath. She never liked the night—the darkness wasn't something she could easily get used to, especially because she was expected to lie around and do nothing.<p>

Of course it wasn't even close to being light outside yet and she groaned. She was feeling suffocated in this tent, and it wasn't just literal. Metaphorically she was feeling suffocated by the entire situation she had been thrown in.

Yes, she and her sister were bonding, but that didn't mean this was her home. For over a month her home had been with Morgan alone. He had taken care of her and helped her to feel safe. They hunted together, which she had gotten very good at…better than him, which he would never admit, they went on supply runs, and he had been her mentor through and through.

The first weeks truly had been the most difficult. It was no easy task learning to walk and to speak. Luckily she could still read words—which luckily that part wasn't gone forever, but speaking was the hard part now. Feeling emotions was near impossible and remembering anything prior to the shooting…no chance in hell.

Hunting and tracking was the only thing that made her feel alive anymore. Nothing else at this point. She wondered how she was so good at it. The first time she had shot the bow that Morgan gave her, she felt strong for the first time in weeks. No longer was she some sickly creature with a gaping wound on her head. She was a survivor and finally felt like one. Morgan had been shocked of course—who would expect that?

She felt around to her head and cringed. Her hair was in a long braid as usual, but she had her hat covering her head. The bandages were still on, she knew it was about time to take it off, but she was afraid to do so. Luckily the bandages weren't nearly as intense as they had been a few weeks ago. Her head had been wrapped up like a mummy. Now there was just a bandage patch on the back of her head. It made her self-conscious so she wore a dark emerald beanie she had found on one of their supply runs.

Beth wasn't surprised that her head was killing her again—that just came with the aftermath of being shot in the head she guessed. She kept telling herself she needed to be grateful for being alive at all. She just wanted to be able to contribute, not hold others back.

Maybe if she went and caught them some rabbits or even a chipmunk would they look at her as a member of their community instead of a liability.

She took her jacket and zipped it up. She grabbed her bow, that truly never left her side and through it over her shoulder. Then put the knife back in her belt buckle and slowly unzipped the tent. They were lucky they had found such a nice tent—then again, Morgan was amazing and finding things. Just another perk of having the man around.

She looked to see if he was anywhere close by. He was silently reading by the fire and she could see his eyes were drooping. There was a woman with short hair sitting there staring quietly at Morgan as well as another woman with long dark braids. They both looked like they could kiss some ass and weren't afraid to do so. She hadn't met either of them yet—but she wasn't feeling like it was the time at this particular moment.

Beth smiled and slowly made her way into the trees. She was lucky she was so small. She could move sneakily unlike others.

When she was finally in the darkness of the woods, she felt a calming presence consume her. Finally she was back in her natural element—this place was her home.

As she walked a little bit further in she heard a twig snap. She immediately stopped and took a deep breath waiting to hear what came next. When nothing did she took another step. That's when she heard the footsteps behind her.

She frowned and then quickly grabbed her bow and turned to face whatever it was.

That's when she saw him. The man in her dreams—_Daryl._

He was raising an eyebrow, she could tell that much, but he looked as sleek as a panther. "An' where do ya' think your goin'?"

Was he following her? _Obviously. _

She shrugged and felt annoyed. Could no one give her five seconds to herself? She hadn't had so much as a bathroom break without someone breathing down her neck.

"Ain't got an' answer for me then? Ya' can't be foolish enough to be truckin' through the woods…at nigh' by yourself…ain't ya'?"

Beth frowned at him, "Y..you—you d-don't k-know me."

He laughed and smiled at her slightly; the sight was unnerving, "I know you better than you know y'self. _Obviously_."

She shook her head and turned away from him. Fine, if he was going to insist on being a jackass, he could kiss her ass as she made her way out.

After a heartbeat or two, he shouted, "Greene, get yer' ass back here!"

As she kept walking, she heard him rushing up behind her. Instantly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.

They were turned towards each other and he was staring down at her. As she slowly tilted her head back to make eye contact with him, she saw his annoyance towards her start to slip away.

He was suddenly looking at her the way he had when he had first seen her. It was the sort of stare that made her heart beat faster. She didn't even know this man; how could he have this type of effect on her?

As she looked at him, she really took him in. His lip had a fresh cut on it, his face was bruised, and his hair was so long that it was reaching the middle of his neck. He was actually handsome in his own sort of grungy tough-guy sort of way and she wondered what it would feel like to brush his soft hair out of his hardened face, but she quickly cast aside that peculiar thought.

For a moment she felt as though she remembered staring in those eyes of his. It was as if she got a glimpse of a moment. They were standing as they were now, but slightly further apart. He had sweat beads rolling down his face. It had been daytime then. They were screaming at each other, and he looked livid. So angry she thought he might blow.

_"Everyone we know s'dead!"_

_"You don't know that!"_

_"They might as well be cuz you ain't never gonna' see them again..."_

Then the memory faded.

She blinked a few times and shook her head. "I-I am s-seeing t-them a-again..." The words escaped her mouth as though she had no control over them.

Daryl's eyes widened, "What did y'say?"

"N-nothing," Beth muttered. She looked down at her arm and felt as though she were finally losing it completely. What had she just remembered? "L-let me g-go."

As if that comment woke him up, he quickly let go of her arm. He opened his mouth seemingly ready to apologize, but instead he said, "G'back to camp Greene." She noticed the change in his voice.

Before she could reply, she heard a noise coming from deeper within the forest.

Slowly, but surely, a gruesome walker came stammering out as if it were a drunk.

Daryl groaned and grabbed his crossbow to aim towards the walker, "Stay back. I'll get it."

As he started to move around her, she frowned. _Like hell he would._ She needed this kill. This walker was hers. As she made the choice to get it, she felt that same adrenaline rushing through her veins that she always got.

Swiftly she grabbed her bow and shot it before he could even lift his crossbow and aim. The bow made its target square center of its head and it fell down quickly like a drawbridge.

He quickly turned around to look at her, in shock nonetheless. She slowly dropped her bow, but didn't break the eye contact with him.

"I told you to stay back!" Daryl wiped his forehead and walked over to collect her arrow. "When, did ya' get s'good at that?"

Beth shrugged and put her bow back on her back. When he handed her the arrow, he didn't let go immediately. "Nah' really…I dunno where that came from, but it was somethin' else."

"M-maybe y-you d-don't k-know me a-a-after all," Beth repeated.

He looked at her a long moment and finally said, "I used to." Daryl looked over towards the camp, "We should go back—have to get up early an' all."

Beth sighed, not liking that he was practically telling her what to do. She didn't know why he was so protective over her, but she wanted to find out. As she started to walk back to camp, she paused and looked over at him, "Y-you d-don't n-need to t-t-take care of m-me."

Daryl just looked at her with emotional eyes as he said, "Yea'…I do."


	8. Chapter 8

_***A/N***_Recap of the events from the night before. Had to get inside our boy's head of course! The chapter is a little shorter and I apologize about that, but this story will be a longggg one, so have no fear, Bethyl is here!

The next chapter will be moving forward instead of going backwards. It will probably shift between both Beth and Daryl's POV! Thank you for the reviews! They are deeply appreciated. Happy reading as always. Xoxo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>Ch. 8: Rise from the Ashes<strong>

It was early morning and Beth was helping Morgan put away the tent. He made her laugh about something so effortlessly and Daryl felt jealous immediately. When Morgan walked over to Rick, he watched her every move. She was gathering her belongs and looking around at the others. She looked nervous, not the brave girl who had knocked the walker down on his ass.

As time went by and the sun got hotter, he realized that his eyes never left her small frame. No matter how hard he tried.

That's exactly what happened to him during the night.

He had been sitting there, stabbing his knife into the dirt staring towards the camp. Rick had told him to get some sleep, but he knew that was just pointless. There was no idea he was going to close his eyes and open them just to have this all be some sort of twisted nightmare.

And if this truly was happening, he didn't want to let her out of his sight. That's how all of this began in the first place. He let Beth out of his sight because he wanted to protect her at the funeral home.

"_I'm not gonna leave you!" _She had yelled.

He had told her he would meet her up the road.

"_GO!" _That was the last word he would ever say to her. And it became his biggest regret.

He didn't know if they could've both escaped the walkers if they had been together, but then she might've still been alive.

And now here she was. _Alive._

It was too much. It was all too damn much.

He was stabbing the knife, up and down, up and down for what seemed like hours.

Daryl looked up at the night sky and remembered a time when things seemed a little easier—not that they ever truly were.

Merle and Daryl always camped out. It was their favorite thing to do; hunt and sleep under the stars.

They never truly had a real conversation about life, but Merle had always made Daryl laugh with his vulgar comments. His brother hadn't been a peach, but when it came down to it, he always wanted Daryl to be safe.

He had even taught Daryl about the constellations. Daryl's favorite had been Sagittarius, the archer. Sagittarius is a centaur that would always draw his bow. Perhaps this was why Daryl's crossbow was so significant to him.

As Daryl tried to find Sagittarius in the night sky, he heard a rustle sound. Quickly his attention focused towards the trees. He didn't see anything, but he could definitely hear something. His ears were trained after years of tracking.

Something was out there.

He was definitely on guard tonight, especially because a certain blonde was back in the camp.

Then he caught a glimpse of silver in the moonlight. Daryl narrowed his eyes as he pulled his crossbow. As a twig snapped he slowly moved towards the movement.

That's when he saw what the noise was coming from—_Beth_.

His mouth fell open as he saw her walk slowly through the woods; right passed him.

She had a dark beanie on her head, a jacket, and a braid. Her bow was hanging over her shoulder, much like his crossbow hung on his.

He took a moment to take her in. She truly was beautiful in the moonlight. She was brighter than any star in the sky.

Immediately he felt like an idiot for getting sappy, but he couldn't help it.

When in your heart you could fathom the death and disappearance of a human being, just to have them return…well, he was bound to get a little sappy over it.

Then he realized she was getting further away from the camp.

Where was she going? He realized that she must've wanted to leave the camp behind. That the others were closing in on her too tightly. She didn't know them, let alone herself—it was probably too much for. As much as he wanted her to feel comforted and happy, her safety was the number one priority. He quickly had followed her and was soon on her path.

She had heard him, he knew this because she quickly came to a halt…and then drew her bow. Beth turned to strike when he said amused, "An' where do ya' think your goin'?"

Her mouth fell open slightly and he wanted to smack himself for wanting to touch her lips to reassure her that everything would be all right. Then he realized he had no right to touch her, especially when she didn't know him from a hole in the wall.

When Beth shrugged, he pressed on trying to keep his cool and to see where she was actually going, "Ain't got an' answer for me then? Ya' can't be foolish enough to be truckin' through the woods…at nigh' by yourself…ain't ya'?"

Beth then frowned at him and he could tell he was getting under her skin, "Y..you—you d-don't k-know me."

He realized that he knew her...almost as much as Rick. She had allowed that. She was something of an open book and didn't shy away from him…like others usually did. During their time together, they had gotten to know each other better in that time frame, than they ever had at the prison. Getting to know Beth Greene and understanding how beautiful she truly was inside and out had changed his life; the thought made him smile, "I know you better than you know y'self. _Obviously_." He wasn't trying to be an ass by saying _obviously_, but he was trying to break up the tension. He could slice it with a knife it was so thick.

It was clearly the wrong thing to say, because Beth had shaken her head and turned away, walking away from him once more. The thought unnerved him, "Greene, get yer' ass back here!"

When she kept walking, he ran quickly after her. He knew he shouldn't touch her, but she left him no choice. No way in hell was she leaving them. Leaving him again.

When he grabbed her and whipped her around, she looked shocked. And then they were standing there.

His anxiety slipped away as he gazed down into her cornflower blue eyes. She was really here. In this moment, in this second he woke up for the first time since she had been shot.

_Beth Greene truly was alive._

She was in his hands. His grasp. And he never wanted to let her go.

The feelings he felt in that moment consumed him. He realized that when he resurfaced he'd never be the same. Daryl knew that he had fallen for Beth a long time prior to this moment, but only now did he realize he wanted to act on in.

He never cared much about love or relationships—never had one to compare it to. He truly never knew a nice word or kind deed from anyone. Before the apocalypse, Merle had tried to force women onto him that had no self-respect. He had somewhat messed around with them, but felt nothing.

He remembered the conversation when Merle accused him of being gay. Daryl had laughed and then punched his brother in the face. He was as straight as his arrow, but he wasn't going to waste his time with someone like that. The company wasn't appealing and he was too awkward in his ways to even enjoy it.

Then the world fell to shit and Carol had made a pass or two. At a time he wondered if he could feel that towards her, and then realized the love he felt towards her was familial. She was his family. One of his best friends; they had a special bond, much like the one he shared with Rick. But he couldn't act on it. He wouldn't. It would ruin everything.

Carol deserved a true love…from a man that could do right by her and only see her. Daryl would never intentionally hurt her, but he didn't trust himself. The two of them came from broken households—they needed to find a balance.

_Beth was the balance. _

He never thought she would be, and then she'd changed everything with that damn hug in the prison. It was a breath of fresh air in such a long time. Then he realized the tragedy of a girl who no longer felt anything.

But he was wrong. She felt _everything._

Beth showed him that the world could still be beautiful in a way. She opened his eyes and pulled him back from the depths of hell. When she had held him up from falling down in his own personal darkness, she had brought light into his life.

He knew that he would never be the same. He wanted to protect her and he even tried to open himself up on that damn porch…which he had. Daryl let himself smile at her without forcing it. It came naturally with her.

He often had found himself not able to look away from her. When they were wrapping her foot, she had told him that "people were still beautiful" in their own ways—that they were good. She was the peace to his destructive world. She was the light in his dark tunnel.

And here, in the forest, holding her arm he felt that peace and light consume him all over again.

Like he thought before, he knew nothing of relationships, but she was proving to him that he knew a thing or two about love. Because whatever he was feeling in this moment, was something close to love.

He didn't give a shit less that she was younger than him, or that she didn't remember him. Daryl was never going to let her go. He'd help her; he'd protect her; he'd help her find peace like she gave to him, he'd make sure she was happy one way or another, even if it wasn't with him.

This was his vow to Beth Greene—even if it was unspoken.

After what seemed like a lifetime of staring in her beautiful eyes, she blinked a few times and shook her head. "I-I am s-seeing t-them a-again..."

His eyes widened as she spoke those words. All that could come to mind was when he had yelled at her that she'd never see her family again… "What did y'say?"

Her eyes closed briefly before she muttered, "N-nothing." She then looked down and more than a little sad as she said, "L-let me g-go."

Daryl never wanted to let her go. But he could see that he was scaring her and he felt awful about it. No matter how much he wanted her, she didn't feel the same. He needed to be reminded of that fact, even though it didn't change his vow in the slightest. His heart broke still broke slightly and he made sure his voice was different and strong as he repeated, "G'back to camp Greene."

And then the walker broke the tension and had made its way out of the trees. He wanted to show this stranger that he could protect her. That she could count on him. He could at least give her his strength to count on.

But as he raised his bow, another arrow darted passed him and made it to home plate—right in the walker's temple.

As he turned around in shock, she had the strangest look of pride on her face. He thought it might be the most beautiful she'd ever looked.

Beth Greene had done that. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, she had gotten very good at tracking when they were together, but this was a whole other level. She hadn't hesitated; not even for a mere second.

He mumbled some words of trying to understand how she got so good, but in his mind he was so impressed…even though he had wanted to keep _her _safe, not the other way around.

The moment crashed like glass when Beth said, "M-maybe y-you d-don't k-know me a-a-after all."

"I used to." Daryl looked over towards the camp, he knew his voice had sounded sad, but he couldn't help it. The thoughts of what had happened to her crushed him like a vise. The images of her being shot and taken by those murderers consumed him, just as his feelings consumed him, "We should go back—have to get up early an' all."

And when she had told him that he didn't need to take care of her, she didn't realize that this was his only future…looking after her.

So as morning broke and he was still gazing her way, he could tell she felt uneasy with his eyes all over her.

But he couldn't help it. Daryl didn't know what else to do besides love Beth Greene.


	9. Chapter 9

_***A/N***_Sorry this update took so long! I just got really busy with work and life in general. This chapter changes POV back and forth between Beth and Daryl. Each chapter will be a little different, so stay tuned. This one will eventually lead up to one of the theories that I have been thinking as well as others in Team Delusional. I hope this truly happens in the series, but we shall see. Oh mind you, this chapter everyone is a little...well, just remember, don't hold your feelings in until you *EXPLODE* And it's that time everyone. We are getting closer to 5b everyday! Ah.

Enjoy the new chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks! Happy Reading! Xo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>Ch. 9: Rise from the Ashes<strong>

"_Beth, go out the window…grab your shit!" _

"_I'm not going to leave you!"_

"Beth, did you hear me?"

Beth quickly was pulled out of what seemed like a memory and looked over at Rick.

She nodded and he smiled slightly, "Get yourself some water and something to eat—it's going to be a long day."

"Okay," she said quietly.

He patted her back gently and went to go talk to the others. Beth sighed. It was already a really hot day, yet she could feel autumn arriving.

She grabbed her backpack and started walking over to Morgan. Beth turned her head and saw Daryl talking to a woman with really short grey hair. They both instantly turned and looked at her. The woman was covering her mouth and staring at her with wide, emotional eyes…it was unnerving.

But nothing was as unnerving as Daryl's stares. Since the moment she met…well, re-met him, his eyes always seemed to follow her. But it wasn't just a simple stare to make sure she was okay, it was a different type of stare. One that made her heart pound harder and made her palms sticky with sweat.

As the older woman was turned now facing Daryl, he nodded, but his eyes never left her.

She kept walking and knew that it was a mistake because she suddenly smacked hard into someone. Beth saw the person's bag fall to the ground, and their belongings fell to the ground.

Beth dropped to the ground trying to pick up his things as quickly as possible, "I'm…sorry."

"It's okay," the voice said.

Beth looked up and saw a darker young boy staring over her with wide eyes. He shook his head softly and quickly bent down to help her retrieve his things.

She looked over at him and could've sworn she knew him, "Do…do I know you too?"

The boy nodded, "Yea…you could say that. I'm Noah." He held out a hand and she shook it. He had fresh cuts and bruises all over his face, but that's not what startled her, it was the expression in his eyes.

"Hello Noah…I'm B—"

"Beth, I know."

Of course he knew her. Everyone knew her. That wasn't the problem. The problem was she didn't know any of them. She didn't even know her.

"H-how do we k-know each o-other?"

Noah bit his lip for a moment and sighed, "We met in Grady Memorial—you, uh, you helped me escape."

Beth smiled slightly, "T-that's good."

"Yea…sure," He stood up quickly. "Yea, um sorry. I'm...I'm so sorry," Noah stared at her for a long moment and she could've sworn his eyes filled with tears—then he quickly without saying another word, walked away.

What had she done? Was saving him not a good thing after all?

"Don't worry bout' him," a rough voice said behind her. Beth turned quickly to see Daryl standing there. Her heart started fluttering in a way it usually did around him. She thought about the previous night and the way he found her in the woods. It was almost like he had been waiting for her to enter the dark forest.

"W-why would I w-w-worry about h-him?" She asked.

Daryl shrugged, "I could jus' tell you were confused by how he treated ya' is all. You ain't got nothin' to worry about with him."

"D-does he hate me or s-s-something?"

He shook his head, "Nah. He feels guilty…"

"Why?"

Daryl looked uncomfortable as he kicked the ground, "'Cause you all but sacrificed yourself for him…it cost ya' gettin' shot."

Beth felt a chill go up her spine and felt a prickle of pain in her wound, "W-why would I s-sacrifice m-myself for h-him?"

He stared at her for a long moment then replied, "I ask myself that same damn question everyday."

* * *

><p>"The group's moving too damn slow," Rick mumbled to Daryl. "We aren't making enough good light…too many of us now." He looked down at the sleeping Judith in his arms.<p>

Daryl shrugged, "S'fine Rick. We will get there…just gonna take a few days s'all. Probably more."

Rick nodded and looked behind him, "She seems to be doing alright for the most part, don't you think?"

Daryl knew who Rick was talking about, but he promised himself that he wouldn't look behind him every five seconds—it would be too pathetic on his part, even though not making sure she was okay every second was killing him. He nodded but didn't answer.

"I still feel like the whole thing is a damn dream. Grady. The shooting. Getting out…" Rick sighed and then laughed harshly, "Then again, this whole apocalypse feels like a damn dream. Sometimes I just want to be back in my patrol car with Shane talking about his one-night stands," he quickly looked over at Daryl, "not with my wife…" They both laughed and shook their head. "Not funny—but just to talk about nonsense; anything other than this shithole of a life we got goin' on now. Yea know?"

Daryl nodded but didn't necessarily agree. Things were worse now that much was true. But in many weird ways, they were better. Daryl was somebody now. He had a purpose. Back then with Merle, he was a nobody…going no where, doing nothing but fucking around with the wrong people getting himself into loads of trouble.

And now he was with a real family. Rick. Carol. Carl. Maggie. Glenn. Michonne. Everybody.

_Beth. _

He grunted and decided to just agree with his brother, "Ya' I miss being with my asshole of a brother of mine I guess."

Rick nodded and shook his head with a sly smile, "Oh, Merle Dixon." He quickly looked over at Daryl, "I don't know if I ever told you how truly sorry I am that you lost him in the way you did…it's not fair."

"Nothin' is fair in this world. Look at what happened with Lori."

Rick looked down at Judith and his face grew grim. Daryl sighed and grabbed Rick's shoulder, "M'sorry. Shouldn't have brought her up."

"No, it's okay. You're right. It isn't fair," Rick agreed. "Then again we're all together now. And Beth is okay...that's a miracle in itself."

_It was so more than a miracle_, Daryl thought.

But Rick continued, "Just want things to be okay again—well, as good as they can get in this life. I want my family safe again, like we were in the prison."

Daryl nodded, "It will happen. We gotta' search for it though."

"Yea," Rick said, "I guess we do."

They then heard noises coming from behind them. Loud noises and yells. They both turned around quickly.

There were walkers coming out of from behind the trees—a lot of them.

The others were trying to fight them off, but the only one Daryl cared about was Beth.

She had her bow and was shooting them down like flies on a wall. One after another they were falling down. This definitely wasn't the same Beth Greene as the girl on the farm, even in the prison. This wasn't even the same girl that was alone with him. As he watched her, he felt like she was stranger.

He still ran over towards her to just be safe, but he didn't need to. In a matter of minutes, the walkers were all down on the ground.

"Well I'll be damned!" Abraham laughed. "Who knew such a young girl could kick walker ass?"

"She's a good shot," Morgan said with a smile of approval.

Beth looked over at him and gave a tiny grin, then wiped her forehead with her clean sweat.

He made sure she didn't have a scratch on her and was rewarded with her cornflower blue stare. His heart started pounding in the way it always did when he was around her—he noticed that feeling the first time she hugged him.

"You alrigh'?" He called out to her.

She nodded and then turned around quickly to retrieve her arrows before he could say another word. Daryl didn't have a good feeling in his stomach as she went into the pile of walkers. "Wait! Beth!" Daryl called. "Don't go over there."

But Beth didn't listen, just like she hadn't the night before. As she bent down to grab the arrow, one of the walkers shot out and grabbed her arm.

Beth yelped and everything happened so fast after that.

She tried to take a step back and fell back onto a dead walker on the ground. The walker that was trying to bite at her, was now on top of her snapping down with his slobbering teeth. Then another one rolled up from the ground trying to bite her leg. She tried to reach her knife in her belt but was pinned against the other walker.

The others were rushing over, but Daryl was on it. He didn't even take a breath as he rushed over, he grabbed her knife, the one that was now on his belt and stabbed at both walkers as fast as he could.

One of the walkers was nearly to her arm; his teeth were a fraction away from picking at her soft skin. Daryl lost it in that moment. _Lost it._

The walker fell on her and she moaned trying to get it off. The other one fell back under the pile.

"Beth!" Maggie shouted as she rushed over.

Daryl grabbed the walker and threw it off her, "You tryin' to get yourself killed!?" He screamed.

He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't help it. He had already lost her before; he wasn't going to do it a second time. Daryl was still angry that she tried to leave the campsite last night to go hunting. She wasn't thinking clearly—and that scared him more than anything.

"Yer actin' stupid! Running off after walkers!"

"Daryl, stop it," Glenn muttered as he helped Beth up. "She was just getting her weapons back. She helped all of us—we should be thanking her."

"Didn't you see how close it was to her damn arm? Almost nicked her!"

Beth frowned and looked down at her arm.

Abraham groaned, "Oh God man. She did what she did. It's done with."

Sasha nodded, "Daryl, she really did save us. Didn't even miss a beat as they stumbled out of the woods onto the road. Almost got me and Glenn. He's right, we should be thanking her."

"Oh thankin' her? Oh okay. What should we thank ya' for Beth? Uh, actin' reckless? We might as well talk about her walkin' off in the middle of the night. Were you gonna' tell them that bit Beth?"

When she didn't say anything, it pushed him that much further. What the hell was wrong with her? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Wait, what?" Maggie said as she looked over at Beth, "What does he mean walking off in the middle of the night?"

Beth glared at Daryl but then looked over at Maggie, "I-I w-was fine. Just was t-trying to c-clear my h-head."

Daryl laughed without humor, "Ah, oh tryin' to clear yer head? Ya' already got blown in the head once, what's another time eh?"

Everyone looked over at him in shock. That was too soon, much too soon and they all knew it. He was acting like an ass; someone from the past—but he was letting everything out and he couldn't stop. This girl, the one that meant so much to him, had a damn death wish. She wasn't acting brave; she was acting stupid. And he couldn't handle it, not anymore.

"Daryl," he heard Rick's voice behind him, "That's enough."

"Nah, it ain't. I'm just gettin' started!" Daryl looked at all of them, "Are none of us gonna' address the stupidity of this girl and what happened back at Grady? Goin' after a_ cop_ with a damn pair of scissors? What were ya' gonna do there Beth? Poke a hole in her damn uniform?"

"Daryl stop it! Now! She doesn't remember," Maggie shouted. "You are out of line and you know it."

"Oh, I'm out of line." He turned to look at Maggie ready to attack another Greene, "What about you Maggie? Did ya' just forget ya' had a sister? Oh wait, was it because you wanted to settle down and not wait for anyone to hold ya' down anymore? As long as you find Glenn, nothin' else matters. Did you even cry for your daddy?"

Maggie's mouth fell open. She walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face, "You are an _asshole."_

Yes, he was. "Nah, I'm honest," Daryl spat.

"Back off," Morgan said as he came to stand next to Beth, "You don't know how far she's gone. What she went through. You're the ones that left her in the ground. So don't blame her for your recklessness."

That was clearly the wrong thing to say in that moment.

"Morgan, that is not fair and you know it," Rick said loudly. "You don't feel the guilt we all feel about that day."

"Oh, I don't know about guilt?" Morgan shook his head. "What about my wife Rick, you remember that lovely story...remember how I couldn't put her down. Remember what she did to my son? Don't talk to me about guilt!"

Daryl knew he had pushed everyone too far, but maybe it was better to get it out in the open. He looked at Beth and she was staring at Morgan with sad eyes. Daryl frowned. He knew he shouldn't be jealous but he was. She could show such emotion towards a man she had spent only mere weeks with, compared to them, her family.

But it was their fault. And he knew that. And clearly Morgan knew that. Daryl had no right to feel anything but guilt and sorrow. But he felt so much more.

"We all need to calm the hell down," Rick said putting up his hands. "Lets get moving."

"To where Rick?" Abraham said shaking his head, "You have some master plan now?"

"You know the plan Abraham," Rick replied. "We go to the safe ground. We go-"

"What safe ground?" Tara muttered. "No where is safe."

Rick frowned, "I'll make it safe, okay? You have to trust me."

"Why should we?" Eugene answered.

"Don't even go there Eugene!" Abraham yelled. "You don't get to talk about trust. Not after what you did."

Eugene shook his head, "I thought we were past all that."

Abraham looked murderous as he started making his way to Eugene with a clenched fist.

Glenn rushed over, "Easy Abe! Easy. That's enough."

Everybody was fuming, and Rosita laughed as she looked at Daryl, "You certainly hit a nerve in the group didn't you."

Daryl glared at the girl, "And how long have you been in the group?"

"We're being too loud," Tyrese said. "More will be coming out of the woods if we don't settle down."

Daryl shook his head, "Well I'm sure Beth Greene here can save you. Isn't that righ' Beth?" When she just stared at him, he laughed, "That's what I thought."

Morgan made his way closer to Daryl, "You don't get to just yell at her because you're afraid."

Daryl glared at the stranger; what did this man know about him? Not a damn thing that's what. He didn't know why he held such resentment towards the man, and then instantly knew why. Beth. She was the reason. She was the reason behind it all. He should've been the one to save Beth. Just like she had saved him...but he hadn't, this man in front of him had. "I ain't afraid of nothin'." _Except for losing Beth again..._

"That clearly doesn't seem to be the case at all, does it?" The man said, meeting his glare with a raised eyebrow. He looked over at Beth and then back at Daryl. Morgan knew exactly what was going on and was using it against him.

Daryl was too close to wiping this man out and down to the ground. This was the old Daryl. Any progress he had made was gone in this moment. Hell, it was gone the moment Beth had been murdered. As he made his move to go pound him down, he heard a voice.

"Daryl," he heard Carol's calm voice. He turned to look at his close friend and saw her shake her head slowly.

He knew that look. He knew he'd gone too far. He had only yelled like this one another time—and it ironically was at Beth. She brought this out of him sometimes. He could pour his emotions on her, and he was surprised that she could meet him head on.

That's what she was doing right now. She didn't move. She didn't look away. She didn't cry. She just looked at him. And inside he felt even worse.

But he couldn't help it. His feelings for Beth were beginning to cloud his judgment. He felt weak and he didn't like it. She could ruin him in just one moment. He knew that because when he recalled watching her body hit the ground in that hospital, his life ended. And nearly ended again watching those damn walkers almost bite her.

Daryl looked up at Beth and glared, "Whatever, get yourself killed. Hell if I care anymore. Hell if I care about any of ya' anymore. I'm done."

And with that, he walked passed the group to lead on to whatever life was left for him.

* * *

><p>"You okay?"<p>

Beth looked over and saw Morgan's worried expression. She shrugged and Morgan shook his head, "No no, you tell me what you feel. Remember? We don't hold our feelings in. If we do, we explode—just like Daryl did a bit ago. Just like everybody did."

She sighed and thought about how harsh Daryl had been towards not just her, but to everyone. He had lost it for what reason? It had been about her and she knew it. He was holding a lot in—too much. So had everyone else. She could tell that everyone was on a short fuse...and she realized she was the reason behind a lot of it.

That reality was too much.

Beth finally shook her head, "N-no."

Morgan nodded, "I thought so." He hugged her slightly, "It'll be okay. I think that man is holding in a lot of pain. And to be honest with you, I think it's because he cares a great deal with you."

She raised an eyebrow at him and Morgan held up a hand, "No, I'm serious. You didn't see how fast he made his way over to you. The look In his eyes were pure terror." He smiled and nudged her, "Yes sir, that man looks at you in a different way—I think you need to get down to the bottom of it."

"I-I don't k-know him," Beth replied with a frown.

"Are you sure about that?" Morgan asked. "No recollection at all? Because it seems to me you somewhat do."

She shook her head and knew she was lying, but didn't feel like telling Morgan that she was dreaming about this man.

"What about the vest?"

Beth looked ahead at Daryl wearing his winged vest, the one she'd worn for weeks. Morgan kept talking as she stared on, "He's wearing it—is it his?"

She nodded and he laughed, "Did he ask for it back?" Beth shook her head and knew exactly where Morgan was going with this, "Oh, so you knew it belonged to him?"

Beth looked over at Morgan, tried not to smile and failed. He knew her better than she knew herself, which was a lot because she didn't know herself at all.

When he hugged her again putting his arm around her shoulders, she sighed, "It'll all work out B. I promise. Things weirdly do in the end. I mean look at us. We finally found Rick and the group. Wasn't that our goal?"

"Y-yes."

He looked down at her cast and frowned slightly, "Did the biter get you?"

Beth turned to Morgan and shook her head, "N-no."

Morgan nodded, "Good." He grabbed her arm as they stopped for a moment. No one else was behind them at the moment and Morgan peeked inside her cast. "That's good. They aren't ready for the truth yet—not just yet anyway."

"W-when?" Beth asked wanting to tell someone about what had truly happened to her. "W-what if they k-know already?"

"No," Morgan replied, "I can tell they don't. Rick would've done something by now. We'll tell them when the time's right. Then the truth will set you free, right? It'll set us all free hopefully. But we need to get where we need to go first."

Beth sighed. She wasn't being honest, not with herself, not with the others, and not with Daryl.

But she knew this secret would change everything. She knew that she held the power in her veins that could save this sad, sad world. She could be the hope that she always wanted to be.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>Ch. 10: Rise from the Ashes<strong>

Daryl was surprised when they came across a dumpy looking neighborhood.

"Lets, go look through the houses!" Rick called. "It's getting dark and we can use the supplies. We'll take each house one by one. Stick together."

Everyone agreed.

It was a quiet neighborhood—too quiet for Daryl's liking. He preferred the woods. _Or funeral homes._

The thought of the funeral home made his head turn slightly towards Beth.

No one had really spoken since the blowout that happened in the morning. And everyone was a little too quiet for his liking.

Now that his blood was no longer boiling, he felt like hell. Why had he freaked out like that?

If he wanted Beth to trust him and feel a connection with him, well, he had blown that chance to shit.

He had also hit a nerve with everyone in the group, just like Rosita had said. That wasn't him, not anymore. Beth had helped to calm his inner demons. The way he acted, well it was something Merle would've done. Done to have gotten a reaction. Merle would've liked to see everyone at each other's throats.

Daryl wasn't Merle though.

He wondered if he could make up for his behavior.

"Rick, I'll go in first," Daryl muttered towards his brother. "Then I will give a signal."

"No," Rick shook his head, "We go in together."

Daryl frowned—so much for making amends. "Alright. Come on."

They walked into a quiet house. It was messy enough so walkers must have made their appearance.

But it was still too quiet.

Daryl didn't see any immediate danger, but he was still on his guard.

The others started looking through the kitchen and were excited when they found food.

After that, they investigated another house in the neighborhood. They had found one walker in a bathroom who had attempted to do a suicide not realizing where they needed to aim.

With daylight leaving, they decided to stay the night in a few houses, with certain people taking first watch. There was some food left, and some water to wash off. It seemed almost too good to be true.

Most things were in his experience.

He watched from afar as Beth and Morgan entered a house with Glenn and Maggie.

Daryl frowned, but what did he expect? We wasn't about to go into a house with him. Not like the funeral home. He was wondering if those days were gone for good. Just like she was still gone in a sense. She was here, but she wasn't her.

He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't help it. He missed the way things were before all of this. Before Grady. Before those assholes took her away from him.

Sometimes when nights were quiet like this. He wondered what would've happened if that cross car never would've taken Beth away.

Would they still be there? Would the dog have come back? Would they have finished that conversation in the kitchen? And if so, what would've happened then?

Daryl knew there was a spark of something in the air between him. He'd felt it, and he was pretty sure she had too with her "oh."

Sometimes thinking of what could've been haunted him. He didn't like thinking it. It hurt too much.

He looked over at Daryl, "I got first watch."

"You sure? I think you need some sleep."

"Nah," Daryl replied shaking his head, "I'm good."

"Daryl, listen…."

"If this is 'bout earlier," Daryl said, "Don't bother. I was an ass. No reason for it either. Jus' who I am yea' know?"

Rick shook his head, "No I don't know. You haven't been that person in a long time. I just really wanted to see if you were okay—that, back there, what triggered that?"

Daryl sighed; apparently they _were _having a conversation about this, "Ain't it obvious what triggered it?"

"Beth."

Daryl nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He almost laughed. That was the last thing that he wanted to talk about with anyone. That he was falling in love with the little Greene. "Nah, dunno what there is to talk about."

"I think you're lying…but I'm not going to push you," Rick said quietly. "Listen, I'm going to check on the others, I'll be back."

Daryl nodded, "All right."

When Rick took off in the dark, Daryl was alone with his thoughts.

When he heard a noise behind him, he turned quickly. Carol was standing there with her gun. "Why ain't you sleepin'?"

She shrugged, "Not tired."

"How can ya' not be tired? I'm always feelin' tired," Daryl replied with a laugh.

Carol came over and sat next to him on the small brick fence. She looked over at him and opened her mouth.

He quickly put a hand up, "Lemme' guess, Rick sent you out here to talk to me?"

She gave a small smile, "I wanted to."

"Well I dunno what to say. So what is it you wanna say?" He asked.

"You know," Carol said quietly. "What's going on with you and Beth?"

He looked over quickly, "What makes you think anythin' is goin' on—"

"Please Daryl," Carol said, "I'm not stupid. And neither is anyone else. Something happened in you today, and it was linked to Beth. You lost it…and it was hard to pull you back. It was almost like looking at the old version of you. The boy you once were."

"I ain't no boy," Daryl replied defensively. "I wish everyone would just back hell off."

"I'm not here to push you further, but I'm not blind." She paused for a moment as if choosing her words carefully. Carol knew him so well, just as well as Rick did. Yet while Rick usually backed off, Carol would stay. The only person that would push him was Beth. She would meet him head-on and not back off. He had retaliated against her pushing and it led him to freak out on her in a drunken rage. But it was that pushing that made him fall for her in the first place. She didn't back off. She saw the good in him, even when he didn't see it in himself. She was pure and saw something beautiful in this ugly world. Whereas Carol shivered towards the dark world like he did. They were too much alike. Dented and imprinted by the world. "Do you have feelings for Beth?"

He sat there for a long moment and decided that lying would get him nowhere. That Carol was the only person he could talk to about this stuff and not feel entirely weird, "I think so—yea, I do."

She nodded, and he continued, "Don't go tellin' the others though—I ain't got the energy to deal with overprotective big sister."

Carol laughed and nodded, "I promise." She looked over at him and he could see the tiredness that was clearly there. Carol had aged so much since this all had started. A certain look about her had disappeared the moment Sophia had. He admired her greatly. "When did it start?"

"When I was with Beth, I was with her for a while." Daryl said thinking about the time spent with Beth. It warmed his heart. "She…she just helped me when I was feelin' at my worst yea know? I was in a dark place, thinkin' about all of you gone and dead. She helped pull me back up. That was the first time anyone has ever done that for me."

"Beth is special like that," Carol agreed. "I'm not surprised."

Daryl lifted an eyebrow, "Really? Thought you might be."

"I saw glimpses off it when we were in the prison. And besides, you never took me up on that offer of foolin' around." Carol laughed.

Daryl shook his head with a smile, "_Stop_."

"In all seriousness, I think Beth would be good for you."

"Dunno…she ain't who she was before," Daryl replied sadly.

"Who says she can't become that again? I know people can remember again, met a woman when I was at that facility with Sophia. She had been shot by her husband…terrible really, she couldn't remember a lot of things, which at the time was probably a blessing. But when I met her, she was remembering things again. Recalling the past. It can happen Daryl, but it can take some time. She's still Beth."

He nodded and sighed, "I hope so."

Carol patted him on the back, "You can help her."

"Me?"

"Yes you, you're one of the strongest people we have. Help her hunt and track. She seems to like that right? Make her feel important to the group, which she is. That she can hold down her own. That she isn't just some child. Try to remind her of memories of things she no longer remembers. Replay the time you spent with just her and her alone. What was one thing you did with her that sticks out?"

Daryl laughed, "We drank together."

Carol raised an eyebrow; "You sure Hershel would be okay with you giving his little baby alcohol?"

"I ain't sure about nothin' especially that. I know Hershel would not approve of that at all. But hey, she wanted somethin' of the old world. Just a normal day. So I helped her. Dunno…ain't gonna have her first drink be no damn peach schnapps!"

"Oh, that stuff…." Carol made a face.

"I know. I know. She was 'bout to drink it too. Ain't about to let her though."

Carol laughed and nodded, "She should be thankful about that. Was it just about the alcohol?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I opened up to her. More than I had to anyone else…told her a story about way back when. She opened up and told me what she had hoped her life would be. That she wanted to change…and that…."

"And that what?"

Daryl cleared his throat, "That she would be gone someday—and that I would miss her so bad when she was gone."

"That part was true, wasn't it?" Carol said slowly. When Daryl nodded and looked away quickly she patted his back again. "We've all been through so much since then, especially her. I still cannot believe she's back. That place…Grady, it was weird that's for sure."

"Do you remember much?" Daryl asked.

She shook her head, "No…I don't. I remember only one thing. Slowly opening my eyes and the first person I saw was Beth. What a beautiful sight that was."

Daryl nodded, totally understanding that statement.

"Beth told me that we were leaving. That they were going home. The weird thing was I was so out of it that it didn't make sense. The last thing I remember was seeing you. And then there was a moment when I was out that I could recall Beth telling me that she was there, but maybe I was dreaming. I don't know. But Beth's face, she didn't truly look happy about leaving. She looked different. She looked worried as if things weren't going to be okay."

They hadn't been okay. Maybe Beth had known that Dawn would've gone back on the agreement. She after all knew Dawn more than they had.

"I wish I had held on to Beth and not let her go towards that cop lady…."

So had Daryl, but he knew Beth, she would've gone back up by Noah regardless. She wanted to save people. That's what she did.

"Anyway," Carol continued, "you need a happy time again. And I think that happy time should be with Beth."

Daryl laughed, "I dunno if we can have that type of happy time…."

Carol joined in, "Okay, you know what I mean."

He nodded, "I know. I know." Then he grew serious, "People will talk—me spending time with such a young girl."

"Beth is not that young Daryl. She's what, 18, 19? She's an adult. And this world is different now. That doesn't matter...not now. Not when you feel the way you do. And what if she feels the same way? Doesn't she deserve a chance at it too. Everything now, it changes you."

"That's for damn sure," Daryl agreed.

"And you know what, you never gave a damn what people thought of you before, so don't start now."

It was the best advice his friend could give him. He grabbed her hand, "Thanks Carol. Rick was right—I did need to talk to you."

"See," Carol replied gripping his hand tighter.

He looked at her wanting to make sure she was okay, "How are you feelin' by the way? You haven't said much 'bout it."

"Nothing to say really, I was hit by a car after falling off a bridge in a car…I'm sore as all hell."

Daryl laughed, "Well you're tougher than nails girl."

"Ain't that the truth—we ain't ashes right?"

He nodded remembering their conversation on their quest to get Beth, "Right." He was happy that she was finally understanding that. Beth had helped his see that they could start over. Be someone different...not who they were. But who they were now. He wanted Carol to understand that too. She didn't have to be the woman she was with Ed. He wanted what was best for her. He wanted her to find happiness too.

"Okay then," Carol said with a small smile, "now go get a drink with her."

Daryl shook his head and sighed, "Things are different now. Beth and I ain't alone anymore. Maggie would never let me do that with her."

"Who says she has to know?" Carol replied with a sly grin. He knew he loved this woman.

* * *

><p>Beth was trying to get some sleep, sleep that wouldn't come. She was all alone in a small bedroom, alone with her thoughts.<p>

She couldn't get Daryl's words out of her mind…._yer' actin' stupid…actin' reckless…already got blown in the head once, what's another time, eh?_

Beth looked over towards the bedroom door and saw Morgan's body on the other side up against the door, clearly sleeping. She had offered him to sleep in the bedroom, and for her to sleep on the floor but he had just laughed and had shaken his head.

She sighed and sat up. There was no way she was sleeping tonight. Beth wanted to know why Daryl had attacked her the way he had. She knew something else was going on. And part of her knew that he was trying to protect her, but why attack her like that? It was harsh. But she didn't feel sad about it. She felt mad.

He had no right to treat her that way. She made it. She was alive. And he didn't get to treat her like crap because of it. She wasn't some damsel in distress. She could take care of herself.

Knowing that she'd waste another night just lying here, so she got her clothes back on and went to sneak out the window.

She slowly opened the blinds and then jumped back with a squeal.

There was a dark figure standing outside of the house. When she narrowed her eyes to get a better look, she saw it was Daryl.

He looked over towards the window and walked over slowly.

Why was he standing outside? She knew she should be creeped out—but she wasn't. She was intrigued.

Beth opened the window slowly; she was lucky that the window was next to the ground. She had picked the room knowing that.

He held out a hand to help her out and she just looked at him and shook her head. She wasn't about to ask him for help after the way he yelled at her. She could do it by herself. But when her foot tripped on the un-seen rock below her window, she fell right into Daryl. He quickly grabbed her and she looked up at him.

His arms were so strong as he held her. She felt safe for the first time since she had woken up in that house.

He smelled like pine and clean sweat. Her heart started pounding as they sat there—not moving.

Their faces were so close…so close she could—

_Whatever get yourself killed. Hell if I care anymore. _

Remembering his cruel words made her pull away. His mouth was open slightly and she could see he was nonplussed. Daryl's arms fell slowly by his side and he cleared his throat but didn't say anything.

So she did, "W-what are y-you doing h-here?"

Daryl shrugged and looked at her for a long moment. Then smiled slowly, "Wanna go huntin"?"

* * *

><p><strong>*AN***** {THIS IS LONG YOU'RE WARNED AHEAD OF TIME}**

**I wanted to write this at the bottom so I could talk about something without giving anything away. I enjoyed writing this chapter! I love the dynamic between Daryl and Carol. I love their relationship I do. And I love Carol. She's been through so much and she's definitely a fighter trying to find her place in the world. I do think she's a lot harder now and I think that can clash with Daryl which we saw in Consumed. A moment that sticks out was when she almost shot Noah in the episode and Daryl had to stop her. She has a cold way of looking at life now, not that I blame her at all, but that's a huge reason why I don't see these two ever romantically being together. I love their friendship though—I think they need each other in that sense. And I love that he tried so hard to find Sophia. That being said, for me, their relationship can never be anything but platonic. Daryl needs someone who can balance him out. It's almost like the end of Mockingjay **

**(****SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT****) **

**I love that Katniss explains that Gale is too much like her, a fire burning and almost angry all the time. What she needs is warm sunlight like a flower. She needs what Peeta can bring to her—calming light. It balances her. I am going to write down the passage because when I read it now, I think it's like Daryl explaining Carol and Beth. Carol = Gale / Beth = Peeta. **

"_**That's what I need to survive is not Gale's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that." **_

_**So lets do this:**_

"_**That's what I need to survive is not Carol's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Beth can give me that." **_

**I think of Beth as a "bright yellow that means rebirth." She's so full of light, hope, and love for human beings. And that's so beautiful. I also think that she promises that things can "be good" again. Just like she's always saying. That's why in the show I am a Bethyl fan not a Caryl fan. And as much as I love Carol, I don't think she can give Daryl what he needs. He needs someone that isn't like him. But the "light and the end of a dark tunnel," like Norman once said about Beth. **

**But I do love their relationship and I do think that Carol can calm him down when he gets like that at times—I hope in the show they have a similar conversation like this. And I do hope that Carol finds happiness as well. **

**But to me, it's always been about Bethyl and Still and Alone showed us what Beth can give to Daryl. A peace. A hope. A light. Love. **

**Sorry for such a long A/N just had to share my personal feelings on why I love Bethyl so much!**

**I'll update soon! Please review. xoxo**


End file.
